


Ode to Jay

by kattastic99, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Jay Baruchel - Fandom, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Actors, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anticipation, Asperger Syndrome, Attraction, Autism Spectrum, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Banter, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boyfriends, Break Up, Breeding, Bulges, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Clubbing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Communication, Condoms, Confessions, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy Chaining, Dancing, Dating, Deepthroating, Desperation, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Dominance, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemas, Enthusiastic Consent, Excessive Semen, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Exploration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Family, Felching, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluid Sexuality, Foreplay, Found Family, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Genderfluid, Gentle Sex, Gods, Gods Turned Human, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Ice Skating, Intense, Intimacy, Jay Baruchel - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kneeling, Large Cock, Licking, Love, Lube, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Meet the Family, Morning After, Mythology - Freeform, Netflix and Chill, Non-Penetrative Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Online Dating, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Panties, Paparazzi, Partnership, Platonic Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Coital Cuddling, Precum, Press and Tabloids, Propositions, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Questioning, Relationship Negotiation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reveal, Rimming, Role Models, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Friendship, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Scents & Smells, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Orientation, Shower Sex, Showing Off, Size Kink, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Spit As Lube, Strip Tease, Submission, Subways, Sweat, Talking, Teaching, Tears, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongues, Train Sex, Tumblr Roleplay, Undressing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Wet & Messy, hot dogging, wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/pseuds/kattastic99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost (human!Djaqen) and his spouse Kodak are living as human beings in Montreal.  Kody's fanboy crush on the local actor Jay Baruchel results in a concerted effort to meet him.  The three become best friends, and when Jay is inspired to explore his sexuality, Jack and Kody are more than happy to help.</p>
<p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  Kodak is an original character (Jackson Rathbone face claim) based on the Sumerian god Enki.  However, in this AU the gods are living as mortal humans.  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Visitingfan and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> Kattastic99's Tumblr account is [Visitingfan](http://visitingfan.tumblr.com), and he roleplays Kodak there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Kodak is the son of all existence itself, the emissary through which the universe can interact with mortals. He was known as the Sumerian god Enki. Read about him at [Visitingfan's Tumblr](http://visitingfan.tumblr.com), and see what he looks like here: [[illustration 1](http://i.imgur.com/ogH9ohj.jpg), [illustration 2](http://i.imgur.com/FCq58SR.jpg), by artist [Digi-wears-goggles](http://digi-wears-goggles.tumblr.com/)].
> 
> However, this is an AU in which the gods have decided to live normal, mortal human being lives.
> 
> The Jay Baruchel appearing in this story is a fictionalized version of the actor. Early on, this is emphasized by the fact that this Jay played Sam Witwicky in the _Transformers_ franchise, not Shia LeBeouf.

Images on the television flickered, and the Djaqen watched the reflections in Kodak's eyes. Kody stared, rapt. Munching popcorn and watching Jay Baruchel on the screen, fighting with transforming alien robots. 

"You're missing it," Kody said, his eyes flickering briefly to Jack. 

"I think the real show's right here, on your face," Jack said, tweaking Kody's nose. His boyfriend just scrunched his nose and kept watching the movie. 

The Djaqen and Kodak were taking a break from godhood, living as a human couple. It helped break up the routine of lives that were so long. Jack and Kody lived in Montreal, and among other things, watched a lot of Jay Baruchel movies. Many of them were not very good, but Kodak especially was smitten.

"It's cute how much you like him," Jack said, cuddling up on the couch and wrapping his arms around Kody. He tucked his head under Kody's arm. 

"Just look at him," Kody said through a mouthful of popcorn. "He's so charming. And hot."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. He slipped his hand up under Kody's shirt and started tracing his abs with the tip of his finger. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Huh?" Kody tucked his chin into his chest and looked down. Jack turned his face up.

"We should try to meet him. Jay Baruchel," Jack suggested. "He's from Montreal. It shouldn't be too hard to find out when he's back in town, and where he hangs out. Wouldn't you like to be his friend?"

"Jay Baruchel's friend..." Kody's eyes widened and he looked back at the screen. Jay was sweaty and dirty. All in a day's work for the star of a Michael Bay movie. "You really think I could be?"

"Why not?" Jack said. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Kody's sweats, and lifted out his soft cock. He let the elastic band hold it in place, the head resting on Kody's belly. Jack gave it a brief lick. "Wouldn't hurt to try. He might like us."

"Yeah, lets do that," Kodak answered, then furrowed his brow. "Hey, I'm watching a movie."

"So, watch," Jack said, giving Kody's head another lick. Then he winked up at his boyfriend. "I won't be offended if you think about Jay."

Kody grunted, and Jack sucked his cock. Kody came to cinematic explosions and a score by Steve Jablonsky.

 

It was a couple of months before Jay Baruchel was back in Montreal. Social media made it easy to find out which clubs he favored. Kody and Jack got dressed up for a night out. Jack was in the bathroom putting on makeup when Kody walked in. Jack looked him up and down. He was wearing a black short-sleeved button down shirt that showed off his arms, and that nice pair of jeans that made his ass look great. Jack nodded appreciatively. 

Jack himself was into an androgynous look these days. Just a little eyeliner and shadow today, and a bit of lip gloss. His hair was still pretty boyish. His top was colorful and short, showing off his navel when he moved his arms. And he wore jeans that did favors for his ass, too. 

"I'm ready," Jack said.

"You look good," Kody replied.

"You too, babe," Jack kissed his cheek and took his hand, leading him into the bedroom. "Which shoes, do you think?" Kody picked Jack's shoes, and they went out to the street and hailed a taxi.

 

Once in the club, it wasn't hard to find Jay Baruchel and his friends. Jack and Kody decided not to just go up to him like the fans that they were. Play it cooler than that. Don't be pushy. Instead they waited for Jay to go onto the dance floor with a couple of girls, and they decided to get noticed. 

The pair of gods in disguise danced. They pulled out all of the stops, moving their bodies to the beat and working up a sweat. A little sexy, and a lot flashy, they gathered a cheering audience before too long. And there in the front was Jay and his friends. They made eye contact with him. He was smiling, and clapping. Phase one accomplished. 

"He saw us," Kody shouted into Jack's ear, on their way off the dance floor. 

"I know!" Jack shouted back. "We were hot!"

"He looks pretty hot, too!" Kody exclaimed. "Doesn't he dance cute? That thing he does with his arms!"

"Yeah, I know!" Jack laughed. He ordered a drink and sipped it, handing Kody his. When Jay and the girls got back to their table, Jack ordered three drinks and had them sent over. The waitress pointed back to them, and Jay looked their way. They waved like a couple of dorks, and Jay tipped them a little salute and mouthed "thank you". 

They went home without trying to say "hi" yet. Back at the apartment, Kody fucked Jack standing at the stove, while Jack made omelets. Then Jack fucked Kody in the shower. It was Friday night. Well, Saturday morning now. They'd go to the club again tonight. Maybe Jay would be back.

  


* * *

  


Being human was kind of new to Kodak. Sure, he had his humanoid body that was technically on the same level as mortals, but that body was not normal, it was specially designed and more a divine avatar than a mortal organism. This wasn’t like that, this wasn’t his divine avatar. He was human, and so was the Djaqen. Kodak had no powers, Jack had no powers, they were mortal and they had lived mortal lives from birth til the present and they were going to live these lives until their mortal death, upon which they would ascend back to divinity. The only cheat they had allowed themselves was their memories and knowledge, and even that was limited to what the human brain could process at any given time. They had to limit themselves to four languages, a remarkable talent but a pittance compared to what they once had. Kodak had picked English, German, Quebecois, and Spanish, although his Spanish was somewhat broken and he had trouble with remembering the proper genders of many German words. Jack had stuck with the two languages of Canada to have a better grasp of both, compared to Kodak’s tenuous grasp on two and okay handle on the other two. Limited to human capabilities, Kodak’s desire to show off led to eating up a lot of processing power and left him with diagnosed attention deficit disorder and Aspergers, as well as moderate memory problems and a wonky sleep schedule.

Becoming romantic partners with Jack was interesting, considering they were strictly platonic but sexual friends as gods, but neither of them saw it as something to be upset about considering their humanity making things entirely different. Kodak’s infatuation with Jay Baruchel, however, was entirely unexpected, and Kodak felt a little bashful about it while Jack found it incessantly adorable and endearing.

 

The success of the first night was exhilarating, and the sex sprinkled throughout the following day was especially passionate. They had slept well and were fully energized for the night at the club they were currently preparing for. Kodak chose a fashionable enough pair of pre-torn jeans he bought from that one zoo’s website that had their tigers and bears play with jeans to sell online for zoo funds, along with a mesh shirt that hid nothing because fuck it he wanted to look good. Jack had chosen a tight fitting crop top, a short skirt, and some leggings, because he wanted to look pretty but with a dash of promiscuous. He went light on the makeup again, just some spackle and lipstick and eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow to make his eyes pop.

They got to the club kind of early, barely half past midnight, and although they weren’t entirely expecting Jay to show up again he actually did, although not for over an hour after the incognito gods did. Kodak and Jack had danced themselves tired and retired to the bar to get a drink and regenerate some energy when Jay came in. Jack saw him first, and he waved at the star from the bar. Kodak glanced up at his boyfriend curiously before following Jack’s line of sight to see Jay waving back, alone tonight, and oh sweet god Jay was walking over to them. Kodak was immediately glad he was wearing denim because holy hell he was hard right now. He knew he should have jacked off before they left to ease some tension.

  


* * *

  


"He's coming over!" Kody excitedly jiggled Jack's arm.

"I see him. Be cool, baby!" Jack laughed. He held Kody down on his stool to stop him from getting up and intercepting the celebrity. Jack just kept eye contact and waited for Jay to get close enough to speak.

"Hi! My name's Jay!" he said. Jay put his hand out to Jack, first. Jack tipped his wrist overhand, in a way that encouraged the take Jack's knuckles to his lips instead of clasp and shake. Which he did, barely faltering. 

"We recognize you, sweetie!" Jack nodded. "My name's Jack. This is Kody," he said, inclining his head to his boyfriend. Now Kody stood up and stuck his hand out sideways, and Jay shook it. Kody looked at is palm after Jay let go. Then he sat back down and nervously rubbed his palm up his stubbly chin, and gripped the back of his neck. 

"It's never safe to assume," Jay said. Jack tilted his head and tipped his glass in agreement, then took a sip. The bartender approached. "Jack and Coke," Jay ordered. Then he took the stool to the side of Jack. "I recognize you guys, too. I mean, I remember you. Tearing up the dance floor, last night. You're really good."

"Thanks!" Jack smiled, "We've seen all your movies. You're really good."

"All of them huh?" Jay chuckled. "Yikes." His drink arrived, and he sipped. "Out under the floor lights, did I see ultraviolet tattoos? Going up your neck, and down your arm?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, and he leaned forward and put his hand on Jay's knee, pulling with his other hand at the neck of his top. "There's a combination of UV ink and blue ink, so half of them show without black light. See? Tentacles. There's an octopus on my back, and the tentacles go up my neck, down my arm, and around my ribs."

"Cool," Jay said, and his fingertips grazed Jack's neck, where he was showing him. Jack tipped a wink at Kody, who was wearing a crooked smile.

"I've got wings," Kody announced, standing and spinning around, pulling the mesh shirt over his head and showing Jay his naked back. Black wings were inked into his shoulder blades, and down the backs of his arms, to the elbows. When he held his arms out, his wings spread. He grinned back over his shoulder, until he saw Jay nodding.

"That's really nice, man!" Jay smiled and nodded back at him. Jay shared a glance with Jack, and Jack saw a fond amusement in his eyes. He returned it, along with a little shrug. "I've got a few tats."

"You have a maple leaf on your chest!" Kody beamed, turning and sitting back on the edge of his stool. His muscles bunched and he wrung his shirt, the flimsy mesh disappearing in his hand. There was a pause, and Jack squeezed Kody's thigh, calming. Kody smirked and dropped the shirt back over his head.

"You really have seen all of my movies," Jay muttered sportingly.

"I can see two more on your arm," Jack pointed. "What's that say?"

"It's says Rodell," Jay replied, holding out his right forearm to show the letters there. "It's my mother's maiden name. She's got seven brothers and sisters, but most are women. It's a tribute, because it looks like my granddad's name won't carry past this generation."

"I think that's the best reason I ever heard, for a tattoo," Kody chimed in.

"Very sweet," Jack agreed.

"Thanks," Jay said, pulling up his sleeve to show his upper arm. "Up here is a Celtic cross. Also a family thing."

"To family," Jack toasted, and the trio clinked glasses.

"You two aren't family, though," Jay ventured.

"No, no," Jack smiled, squeezing Kody's arm. "Well, found family. We've been together going on ten years now. Kody's my boyfriend."

"And you're his?" Jay trailed off.

"His boyfriend," Jack smiled wide and arched an eyebrow, impressed. "I'm a guy. Regular old guy, just with a dash of Venus in my veins. Thank you for asking."

"Sorry," Jay blushed.

"No, really!" Jack insisted. "Thank you. My pronouns are 'he'. Everybody ought to be asked, if you want my opinion."

Jay and Kody got to talking about video games, and Jack leaned back and watched them. They laughed a lot, and it made Jack happy. Jay bought a round. Jack and Kody bought another. It was an hour before Jay's friends showed up, a group of three guys this time. Jay invited the couple to stay with them all night. His friends were cool.

 

When Jack and Kody got back to their apartment, they were pretty drunk. They were kissing before they stumbled through the door. Kody picked Jack up and carried him to the bedroom, breaking a lamp along the way. He tossed Jack on the bed and pushed his skirt up around his waist. The underwear Kody removed with his teeth, and then he began to suck Jack's cock. He slurped and grunted while Jack squirmed under him, tangling the sheets. Kody drew out and swallowed Jack's load, then he laid on his back beside him. Jack opened Kody’s pants and pulled his briefs down below his balls. 

Jack worked Kody's cock with his hands, so he could make listening noises and short comments while Kody babbled, telling Jack everything that he and Jay had talked about. Jack was there for most of it, but he was happy to humor his boyfriend's excitement. Kody's narration grew more breathy, panting until he came on his belly and up his chest. 

Jack lapped at the semen on Kody's skin, interrupting his chatter with gifts of cummy kisses. Jack turned out the light and cuddled up to Kodak until he fell asleep mid-sentence. Jack drew a blanket over them and dropped off, too. 

But first, he checked to make sure the alarm was off on his phone. Before he set it down on the night stand, he couldn't resist a quick look to confirm that Jay's number was saved in the contacts list.

  


* * *

  


It was funny, the way Kodak had named himself. In his head, he called himself Kodak, because that was the name he used as a god. But when he was born into his current human life, his parents named him George, and he inherited the surname Eastman. As a young child, he called himself Kodak, but as he grew older he came to terms with the fact that calling yourself a name shared with an iconic globally recognized camera company led to too much confusion and he picked the name Kody. Adorable, similar, and it sounded like a normal name. He was Kody, not Kodak, but he still always used the old name in his own head for some reason.

As a human, Kodak’s dreams were finally normal. Well, normal enough. His dreams were always bizarre, and surreal, a mix match of memories and experiences so thoroughly blended that they were entirely unique worlds and stories unrecognizable from the source of their components. As a cake was not eggs flour and water, so too were Kodak’s dreams not the memories they drew from. Perhaps he would have dreamt of Jay, or Jack, or both of them, if his dreams were truly normal. Instead, he dreamt of a surreal dream life where he was a prince of a far off land, and the person he was dreaming as was definitely not himself. Someone else, whose life he dreamed and whose existence he forgot almost immediately upon waking up with his limbs curled protectively around his slumbering boyfriend.

“Hnnnnngh,” Kodak groaned with his eyes already closed again. He hated waking up. So, so very much. Kodak clumsily lifted his right hand from where it had been clasping Jack’s shoulder and scratched his nose, unintentionally scraping himself painfully and not even feeling it because he was still so out of it. “Jack… Nnggh, baby please let me go back to sleep.”

Jack had woken up as soon as Kody had started squirming on top of him and playfully booped his boyfriend on the nose. “Kody you know I’m not gonna let you do that. You put me in charge of your sleep schedule for a reason, remember?” When Kodak just gazed groggily at him Jack spoke a little louder. “Remember?”

“Hhhnnn… Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Kodak said as he slowly but steadily shifted his body to get off of Jack. “I can’t regulate my sleep schedule naturally so you make sure I stay awake when I wake up instead of falling back asleep immediately and just drifting in and out through most of the day, because without your help I slip into some kind of jacked up thirty six hour cycle of bullshit.” Kodak, now more awake, rolled over onto his side to face Jack. “Thank you, baby. Not just for helping me with my sleep, either.”

Jack, having already started getting out of bed, turned to face Kody again. “Oh? What else did you want to thank me for?” he asked with a sly little smile.

“Heh,” Kodak huffed out with a grateful smirk. “I think you know. But I’ll spell it out just in case; thank you for helping me with Jay. I really wanna be his friend, get to know him, just. Just be in his life and have him in mine, I admire and adore him so much and you’re so supportive and helpful. And I’m so damn awkward, I get flustered around him so badly, I can’t keep my dick under control and I can’t think right and if you hadn’t been there I would have driven him off with my awkward, forceful, overly sexual stuttering advances. I mean, I’ll get over it eventually I’m sure, but. There has to be time for me to do so and without your help that’s not gonna happen.” 

Kodak was downright blushing by the time he finished talking, and had been intentionally maintaining eye contact with Jack throughout because he understood that made it more meaningful to Jack even though Kodak’s own instincts were yelling at him to stop. And because Jack knew that about him, of course he did they communicated so well, it made it mean that much more.

“Awww, sweetie,” Jack said with a light blush of his own, “it’s the least I can do. I mean it, too. It’s adorable how much you like him, and seeing you get flustered plus seeing you so damn happy and pleased afterwards is more than worth what little energy it costs to help.” Jack then scooted back onto the bed a bit and leaned down to press a kiss to Kody’s forehead. “I’m gonna go get dressed, I’ll be back soon to check on you and wake you up again if I have to.” With that, Jack scooted off the bed and into their walk in closet. Really it was more of an old side room they used as a closet, part of the building’s original layout that had been altered over several remodels over the many years since its construction.

Kodak was fully awake, though, and he had two things that he needed, and wanted, to do before he started the day. First of all was his incredibly awake morning wood, and second of all was his need to properly thank his supportive and caring boyfriend. Thankfully the two issues were easily solved at the same time, in part due to the fact that Kodak slept in his boxers and in part due to the fact that by the time he got out of bed and walked into the walk in closet Jack had just gotten nude in the process of changing all his clothes. 

Kodak knocked on the wall to get Jack’s attention before he started stepping out of his boxers, his hard and dripping cock bending down under the waist band before popping free and slapping wetly against his abdomen on the up-swing. “I wanted to thank you properly, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Jack called Jay and invited him to go skating. Jay brought a pair of friends along. Ramon could skate a little bit, but Mariana had never skated before. She was frustrated, and scared. Ramon and Jay had a hard time dealing with her. But Kody managed to connect. He was able to calm her down, and teach her how to keep from falling. Before too long, she was confident on the ice, and she was disappointed when the rink closed.

Jack sat with Jay and Ramon, drinking hot chocolate and watching Kody and Mariana be the last couple to be coaxed off the ice by the staff. Jay told Jack that his guy was a really great one. Jack agreed.

 

Over the following few months, Jack and Kody became quite close to Jay. They saw him at least twice a week, often more than that. When Jay's sister visited from Vancouver with her young kids, Jack never failed to make them laugh. Jay told Kody that they hadn't laughed so much since the divorce. And when Jack gave them his number and always returned their calls, Jay was moved. When Jack and Kody sang over Skype to the twins on their birthday, Jay got choked up and told the guys that he loved them. They squished him in a hug and said they loved him too.

 

When Jay met Angelica, Jack and Kodak were there to encourage him to ask her out. To tell him what to wear, and advise him on what to buy her for Christmas. To talk to him at all hours of the night when they had a fight. 

 

And when Jack and Kodak decided to get married, Jay accepted the invitation to be their best man. Jack's sister was the maid of honor. It was a small ceremony with just immediate family and Jay. He cried more than they did.

 

Then, when Angelica met someone else, Jay moved into Jack and Kody’s apartment for a few days.

  


* * *

  


Ever since he was a small child, Kodak had loved the ice and snow. He learned how to ice skate at a pretty young age, having been only five when he wore his parents down enough to buy him a pair of skates and sign him up for classes. His parents knew what he was, or rather what he used to be and would be again. So did Jack’s parents . The two gods had personally approached the two couples in the realm of dreams, and later in the waking world, and made them an offer and a request in one; accept the offer and the first child they conceived would be them in mortal form, human in all aspects other than their memories. In return, the gods would ensure that no major harm or tragedies would befall them for the duration of their lives, and that they would die peacefully of old age many years later. The deal struck, the two gods soon ceased to be as they were born into the mortal coil, and their preparations to uphold their end remained. Kodak was named George, much to his chagrin, and his parents never had another child. He asked them why, once, and they told him that had only ever wanted one, and when he responded with concerns about his own nature they told him that he was their son, divine progenitors did nothing to change that. 

He grew up happy, and he grew into a caring individual straddled with difficulties socializing . But as he grew up, he became more and more able to sympathize and comfort, to the point that he was better at helping people get through times of emotional trouble than he was at talking with them under normal circumstances. Becoming friends with Jay was difficult for him at first, but as time went on he connected more closely and lost his flustered awkwardness around his friend. Jack sometimes needled him fondly over how shaken and obsessed he used to be around Jay, and Kodak would laugh too because he was so far from that old behavior that it seemed absurd.

The wedding was a quiet affair, done in a court of law instead of a chapel because Kodak felt it would be weird on the friendship he had with Jehovah and Jack had incredibly strong feelings about organized religion that he wanted nowhere near such a romantic ceremony. The reception, however, while just as small as the wedding due to only having family, was orders of magnitude more lively. 

Despite being married, Kodak and Jack’s home remained open to Jay, and the actor’s visits weren’t any different either. The atmosphere remained unchanged.

Then Jay’s breakup happened.

Kodak and Jack had been married less than a month, and they had all but forced Jay to come stay with them when he had called them, voice wavering with unshed tears, and told them about it. Kodak went out and bought a large and varied assortment of junk food while Jay whipped up a lot of smoothies and baked some desserts. Jay arrived to a home full of comforts, and the several nights he spent there were full of bad movies, good food, ice cream and piles of blankets. 

Jay only went home after four days because his misery had lessened to the point that his feelings of guilt for hogging their honeymoon time were no longer overpowered. Jack and Kodak wanted him to stay but he insisted that he needed to go home and have some time alone. The concerned husbands called him a day later to check on him, and they did the same every day for the following two weeks. 

All in all, it was about two months before Jay fully recovered from the breakup, and another three before he felt he was ready to date again. But there was something he’d noticed, during the long friendship with Jack and Kodak they’d shared, and it was something that he really wanted to address and finally felt ready to; Jack and Kodak’s relationship was happy, loving and healthy in so many ways, and over the past several months Jay had started coming to the realization that he had only dated women because he never actually stopped to think about WHY he only dated women. He was straight, was his first response to these new thoughts, but then he wondered why he was straight, and when he realized the answer was much less ‘because I am only attracted to women’ and far, far more 'because all my life the entire world around me told me that men liked women and that if I feel attracted to a man it’s just a man crush and is harmless’ which was a pretty startling realization to have. Immediately following it was the realization that he probably needed to explore his own sexuality if he didn’t want to just repress it and live life unfulfilled and unhealthy. If after he explored things he came to the conclusion he was straight, then he would be happy that he found his answer. And if the answer was different, he would be happy he found his answer. But to find an answer, he would have to look, and after all this time there were really only two people he trusted and loved enough to ask to help him, and that was Jack and Kody.

  


* * *

  


One morning, while Jay was staying with Jack and Kody after breaking up with Angelica, Jay woke with a painfully full bladder. He groaned and rolled out of bed, padding down the hall in his bare feet and boxer shorts. When he reached the bathroom, he found the door a little bit open, and he heard the sink running.

"Shit," Jay mumbled. He really had to go. He heard a gagging sound, then spitting. Oh. Someone's only brushing his teeth. Jay decided to enter and just take a piss. Neither of his friends would mind. He rapped on the door twice with his knuckles, then pushed the door with the heel of his hand.

When Jay stepped into the bathroom, he found Kody with his underwear around his ankles. Jack was squatting down in front of him, with saliva-smeared lips and Kody's wet prick in his hand. Kody's hand leaned on the sink, with his frothy toothbrush in his fist and the tap still running. The pair looked at Jay with wide eyes.

"Sorry!" Jay's hands flew over his face and he stumbled backward out the door. "I thought-!" His hand flailed for the doorknob, and he cracked one eye so he could find it. But another hand stopped the door from closing, and Jack was there with his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"It's okay! Really," Jack soothed. "Our bad. We'll take this to our room." When Jay opened his eyes, Jack wore a calm smile. Then Kody appeared in the open space. Jay looked down to see Kody's shorts were on, and tented. Jay's cheeks burned and he looked up again.

"Don't worry about it," Kody said, "Really." He took Jack's hand, and they simply walked toward their room. Jay blinked after them until their bedroom door closed, then he ducked into the bathroom.

After Jay pissed, he went back to his room and dressed. He was wide awake now, and he decided that to hide would only make this more awkward. What was the big deal, exactly? When Jay went back into the hall, the other bedroom door was still closed. He went to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal and sliced a banana into it. He was almost done eating it when the guys walked into the room. Jack got two bowls and spoons, while Kodak sat at the table across from Jay, reaching to pull the cereal box toward him.

"So, how did you sleep?" Jack smirked, sitting down between them and cocking an eyebrow at Jay.

"I'm so sorry, you guys!" Jay blurted. "I really had to piss, and the door was open and I heard the sink. I expected you to be brushing your teeth. You know, with a toothbrush," Jay added, smirking himself. 

Jack laughed and waved it off, "That's how it started, but then... Well, look at him," Jack nodded toward Kody, who coughed into his fist. "I should have closed the door," Jack added. Kody had filled the two bowls with cereal, and he picked up the milk and began to pour, winking at Jay. 

"This is going better than the last time I walked in on someone," Jay said. The cheer went out of the room, and the guys looked at Jay cautiously. He'd walked in on Angelica, and the other guy.

Jack reached out and and covered Jay's hand with his own, where it lay on the table. "I'm sorry, man. The only thing I was worrying about was that it would bring that back."

"Do you think I should have left her?" Jay said, suddenly.

"She betrayed you," Kodak said simply.

"Jay, you didn't do anything wrong," Jack stressed.

"But cheating is not a thing for you guys, though," Jay's eyes moved between them. Months ago, something like this came up in conversation. But apparently Jay didn't understand fully what they'd said.

"Well, monogamy's not important to us," Jack confirmed, then countered "but cheating is a different thing. We've talked about it, and have an understanding. We're not jealous about each other's bodies, and have an open attitude about sex. We don't keep secrets, and we trust that it's not going to change anything between us. Sharing sex with someone else isn't allowed to interfere with our relationship. She kept secrets from you, Jay. And she was going to leave you, what she had with him was intended to replace what she had with you. We wouldn't put up with that from each other. That wasn't sharing, that was substitution. She told you that if she had to pick, she was picking him. It's okay to not put up with being replaced."

"Oh," Jay said. "Even now that you're married?"

"Now that we're married, we feel like sex with other people is going to only be a group activity, as a couple," Jack looked at Kodak, who nodded and shoveled a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "And only with really good friends. Hookups are over."

"Oh," Jay said. He squeezed Jack's fingers, then took his hand back to drink the sweet milk from his bowl.

 

Jay returned to his place, and months later, when he told them that he was going to start dating again, he talked to Jack and Kodak about his sexuality. That he might try dating guys, in addition to women. They were supportive, and told him they were there to talk with him about anything. 

Jay had a few dates, with girls, none of which got past the second date, before he brought up the subject again. He told Jack and Kodak that he'd registered with a gay dating app and everything. But there was the problem of his celebrity. He couldn't just go out with or hook up with a guy, without risking it becoming tabloid fodder. It was one thing if he wound up discovering he was bisexual, but he didn’t know if that’s where he was headed, and especially if he wound up deciding it wasn't for him, he didn't need the aggravation of it being public knowledge.

So one night after dinner at their place, two glasses of wine into the evening, Jay asked Jack and Kodak if they'd really had threesomes with friends before.

And whether they were still open to considering something like that again...

  


* * *

  


Honestly, Jay walking in on them during his stay had been inevitable with all things considered. Jack and Kody were both very sexually expressive and open, and while they respected the boundaries of others they themselves didn’t really have any. They had some, sure, their own rules that they followed, but those rules were ones they had written themselves from scratch without any input from the rules of society. It was good, though, that it had only been a surprise blowjob in the morning. Kody had been brushing his teeth while Jack finished taking a morning bath, but Kody’s morning wood was too alluring for Jack to ignore after he finished bathing and he had gotten dressed and started working on it when Jay walked in. The couple froze, frothy mint flavored spit hanging off Kodak’s lip and frothy precum flavored spit hanging off of Jack’s. They had, in the hazy fog of lust, forgotten two things; they hadn’t closed the bathroom door because they never did, and that Jay was staying over. Jack and Kody had tried to reign in their sexual exploits with their friend around, not out of any desire to hide their exploits for their own emotional reasons but because they knew Jay probably wouldn’t want to see them fucking, especially with the emotional turmoil he was going through.

They smoothed it over and went to their bedroom, closing the door this time, to finish what they’d started. Jack was quite skilled at deepthroating, even more than Kodak was which was quite the accomplishment. Where Kodak had long since tamed his gag reflex, Jack’s gag reflex was a little bit flawed in that it could never actually make him vomit, so he just plowed through it and relished how much his gagging turned Kodak on. With his slender fingers in Jack’s snowy hair Kodak blew his virile load down his husband’s throat and Jack had a turn getting his south pole polished. Kodak loved slurping on Jack’s cock, because unlike Kodak Jack leaked precum in copious amounts while Kodak only secreted small dribbles every now and then. Kodak’s loads were larger, though, but usually only by a couple of ropes.

Then they had joined Jay for breakfast, and had their talk. They explained the rules that they lived by, and comforted their grieving friend to the best of their abilities.

Months passed without any particularly noteworthy events.

Then Jay started dating. Followed soon after by his experimenting. But, as Jay told them, he ran into a roadblock called the celebrity tabloids and had to stop short before hitting it. The couple understood, of course; the paparazzi were foul, relentless creatures, and would destroy Jay’s life if given the slightest chance. They figured that was to be expected. What they weren’t expecting was Jay’s followup question.

“Oh, well…” Kodak stuttered. It had been over a year since they first met and befriended Jay, over a year since he had been awkward and flushed with obsession and lust for the man that was now his closest friend aside from the man he married. Jack glanced at his husband, confused at first but soon breaking out into a wide grin. “JaCK-”

“You’re ADORABLE,” Jack cooed with a playful grin. Jay looked at his closest friends in confusion.

“Guys, what’s…”

Jack turned to Jay with his grin wider than ever, while Kodak just buried his beet-red face in his arms on the table, too embarrassed to participate just yet. “We haven’t yet, no! But that’s only because most of our other friends are either monogamous, not sexually interested, or WE aren’t sexually interested. We made that rule when we got married ‘cause we didn’t have anybody we planned on sharing sex with at the time but were pretty sure we probably would in the future.”

Jay was still confused. “But… Okay, hold on, you didn’t say yes or no yet, but why is Kody so… bashful?” Jay had never seen Kody act like this before. In response, Kody just squealed with embarrassment into his arms and waited for Jack to explain.

Jack, knowing Kody wanted him to say it because he couldn’t say it himself, broke out into laughter that he knew Kody would take as endearing and not in any way derisive. “He’s embarrassed because back before we met you he got the BIGGEST boners watching your movies! He used to be so into you, but then we met you at the club and got to know you and he got over it, and it looks like his body finally remembered how much it used to want yours.”

Kodak suddenly sat up, his face flushed hot and his hair messy from being buried in his own arms. “We’d totally love to help you, yeah, we would help you even if we WEREN’T sexually interested just as we would for any friend of ours that asked for our help because we see sex as separate from our relationship, it’s something we use in our relationship and something we don’t share with strangers anymore because it’s come to be a tool of caring more than just a fun activity-” he paused in his rapid rambling to suck in a huge breath, “but we are totally definitely sexually interested and we both really hope that doesn’t seem skeevy or something I definitely don’t wanna seem skeevy or creepy we both care very much about you as a friend and want to help you explore your sexuality in a healthy loving environment AND HONESTLY I THINK THE FIRST THING TO DO WOULD BE TO ASK YOU WHAT YOU’D LIKE TO TRY FIRST AND ALSO WHEN YOU WANT TO-” he took in another gulping breath of air, “because if you don’t wanna explore alternative sexual activities right now then Jack and I would either need some time alone if you’d rather not watch us fuck or we could do it here while you watched to see what it’s like because I for one have the WEIRDEST BONER.”

Kodak seemed to deflate, then, as he had shouted out the entirety of his speech as fast as he was physically capable of. The lines of tension that had built up relaxed, and he just kind of slumped in his chair panting in an attempt to catch his breathe. His face was redder than ever, not from lack of air but from his increasing embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well,” Jay said wryly, grinning at Kody’s outburst. "Honestly, I can’t say that I didn’t notice you kind of had a crush on me in the beginning. And that’s okay!“ Jay hastened to add. "You were charming, and not pushy. And to be really honest, I had a little bit of a crush on Jack, when I first saw you, dancing. The androgynous thing was alluring.”

Jack grinned. He wasn’t so androgynous any more, he’d shifted back to a bit more butch these days. His gender expression was constantly changing. "I thought you seemed a little bit flirty, but I wasn’t sure. I was flirting too hard myself to be sure that I didn’t just imagine it,“ Jack admitted. His eyes crinkled in concern and he bit his lip. "Actually, there’s something we ought to confess to you, I hope you won’t be mad.”

“Go on,” Jay encouraged. "If there’s one thing we need right now, it’s communication.“

"Well, we met you on purpose,” Jack began. "We found out when you were coming back to Montreal, and where you liked to hang out. We went there hoping to meet you. With an intent to try to become your friend, if you would talk to us. But that was all. I mean, Kody had a crush and we were attracted to your public persona. Sexual fantasies were present, certainly, but that was nowhere near what you could call an intention or even an actual hope. But we went to that club to find you, and we danced to get your attention.“

Kody had taken Jack’s hand, and they nervously waited for Jay’s reply. He just laughed.

"People wanting to meet me is something I grew used to many years ago, and people wanting to have a relationship. And sometimes even wanting to have sex with me,” Jay smirked. "But you did it the right way. You didn’t come on strong, and I never felt you objectified me. Best of all, you actually were real friends, never asking for anything I didn’t offer, and never taking anything other than friendship. I’ve seen a lot of fake ‘friends’ out to use and manipulate me. Apart from a dance before we met, I never felt you tried to manipulate me. Did you?“

"Never,” Kody declared. Jack nodded.

“Then there’s no problem!” Jay concluded, leaning back. His body language opened up, relaxed and inviting. "If a long-forgotten dream is about to happen, then it’s happened the right way. Because I love you guys, and I’m comfortable sharing anything with you.“

"We feel the same way,” Jack said, gripping Kody’s hand tighter and reaching out to take Jay’s. Kody and Jay reached across the small table to link hands, too, forming a triangle.

“I’d do anything for you,” Kody stated simply. "And be happy with what’s given, free of expectations for what’s not.“

"Perfectly stated,” Jay said, warmly.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” Jack asked Jay.

“Yeah, that seems sensible,” Jay nodded.

“Yours or ours?” Jack added, standing. The others followed suit.

“Lets use yours. Okay?” Jay answered.

“Perfect,” Jack said. Pulling on both his husband’s and his friend’s hands, backing toward the door. Jay dropped Jack’s hand as he followed the guys through the narrow doorway, coming about to Kody’s other side and placing his arm around his friend’s shoulder and pressing up against his side. Kody folded his arm around Jay, too, and hand-in-hand with Jack he went with them to their bedroom.

Jack and Kody sat on the edge of their bed, trying to look welcoming. Jay stayed standing, and began to pace, full of energy.

“We can do whatever you want, and nothing but what you want. We all have to talk,” Jack explained, “about everything. Everything. Or we can call it off. It’s up to you.”

“I don’t want to call it off,” Jay paced, stopping to gesticulate with his hands.

“Are you scared? Nervous?” Jack prodded.

“Not at all!” Jay exclaimed, chuckling. "I’m really jazzed! Is that weird?“

"I think that means we’re doing the right thing,” Kody interjected. Jack glanced at his husband fondly, then looked back at Jay, nodding agreement.

“What do you want to do?” Jack asked Jay. "You can ask us to do something together, so you can watch. See if you want to do something like that.“

"I don’t want to wait,” Jay clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "If that’s okay?“

"Sure, absolutely!” Jack said.

“Do you want a blowjob?” Kody asked, tugging at the hair behind his reddening ear. "Start out with something you’ve done before, only with a guy this time?“

"Actually, the familiarity is what makes me want to pass on that for now,” Jay stopped and faced them. "I think what I’m most curious about is what it’s like to give a blowjob.“

"Oh, that sounds great. Who do you want to do it with?” Jack tried to force a neutral face, checking to see that Kodak was looking at Jay, wide eyed. Kody swallowed. Jack subtly tipped his head in Kody’s direction.

“My dick is really big,” Kody said, almost apologetically. He kneaded his bulge through his pants as if to demonstrate. "Jack’s bigger than average, but you may find him more manageable than me, for your first time.“

Jack was touched by Kody’s solicitous gesture, in the face of one of his life’s biggest fantasies.

"A challenge is what I want,” Jay decided. He laughed, “Go big or go home, right?”

“Makes sense to me,” Jack smirked.

“Is that alright, Kody?” Jay’s face turned serious, and he held Kody’s gaze with a certain intensity. "Can I please suck your dick?“

Jack watched Kodak stare at Jay for a moment, then his eyes flicked to Jack. He saw his happiness reflected in Kody’s face. He and Kody looked at Jay, and the love in their friend’s eyes was naked, and welcoming. Kody took a deep shuddering breath, and blinked tears back. Jack suddenly hugged him from the side, nuzzling his face into Kody’s neck. Then Jack turned and reached his hand out to Jay, who took it and was pulled into their embrace, bending awkwardly over the bed where they sat. Jay kissed Kody on the cheek, and in the crush his lips slid all the way to his friend’s ear. 

"I’d love it if you’d suck my dick,” Kody said into Jay’s shoulder.

Jack felt like if he let go of these beautiful, perfect men, he’d float up to the ceiling.

But eventually they broke apart, and Jay slumped around Kody’s body to sit on the other side of him. Jack broke the silence by pulling down Kodak’s zipper and folding his pants open. His underwear bulged under Jack’s exploring fingers. Jack looked up to see Jay watching as he pulled down the waistband, and Kody’s cock sprang free. Nearly nine inches, and fat. Capped with a nice mushroom hat the looked tight on the thick shaft. Jack’s fingers glided over it.

“Jay, meet Kody’s cock,” Jack murmured. "He’s so happy to meet you, he’s fit to burst.“ Jack bent and curled his tongue under the rim of the head, and his tongue flicked along the edge, slowly. Kody hissed in his breath, and Jack watched Jay’s eyes bulge.

"Now, help me get all of Kody’s clothes off, and I’ll teach you how to suck a cock,” Jack offered.

Jay could only swallow, and nod.

  


* * *

  


Grinning, Jack slid his butt off the edge of the bed and stood up, holding his hand out for Jay to grab and hoist himself up with. Jay did so, leaving Kody on the bed.

“Don’t get up, Kody,” Jack said, “we’ll take care of your clothes.”

Jay moved first and wrapped his fingers up in the hem of Kody’s shirt so he could tug it up and off of his friend whose dick he was gonna suck. The thought was so new, so unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. He was excited. So was Kody, whose skin flushed at the brief skin contact, his still exposed cock twitching gently with his heartbeat. While Kody lifted his arms to let Jay slip his shirt off of him, Jay tugged on the bottoms of his pant legs. Kody wiggled hard, getting his butt off the bed for a fraction of a second but long enough that Jack’s tugs got his jeans down to his thighs, at which point it was much more simple to finish removing them.

Jay tossed Kody’s shirt to the far end of the bed, and Jack just tossed his husband’s jeans in the rough direction of their hamper. With Kody sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers, cock sticking through the slit in the fabric and only getting more aroused under their stares, Jack walked around to the head of the bed and grabbed two pillows. At Jay’s inquisitive look, Jack smirked and said “So our knees don’t get sore,” which made Jay blush a little. The pillows were plopped on the carpet in front of Kody, and Jack knelt before gently tugging Jay down onto the other. 

“H'okay, so,” Jack said as he grabbed the elastic waistband of Kody’s boxers and tugged them over his cock, which slapped back up against his belly when free, and down his thighs, “like Kody said, he’s not exactly a breeze to blow, but like you said a challenge is exciting and I for one very much enjoy gagging up a storm on this bad boy. You, on the other hand, have never done this before and that means you’re not gonna be able to get him down your throat. But-” Jack said to interrupt Jay before he could start to protest at being told he couldn’t deepthroat Kody, “that’s not only not a bad thing but it also doesn’t mean you’re not gonna be working on the whole thing. You’ll just have to use your hands on the rest of it. And yeah, you should probably use both because a lot of guys enjoy their balls being gently played with, and while we won’t be doing it right now since he’s sitting the butt is also prime real estate.”

“Jack,” Kody said.

“Yeah?”

“My husband and crush are kneeling in front of my naked, erect cock. Please, PLEASE, show don’t tell.”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. “Fair enough, baby. So, to start, it can be a good idea to just lick it, give him a little bit of a tease while getting a taste of what you’ll be slobbering on. Go ahead!” Jack leaned away a bit, clearly giving Jay room and encouragement to get started.

Jay wiggled closer, scooting the pillow he was kneeling on a short distance closer to Kodak’s legs. He was unsure, but excited, and he wrapped his fingers around Kody’s cock. Kody’s reaction was to suck in a hiss of pleasure, but Jay’s reaction was much different. He just. Stared. He was downright shocked and transfixed by the feeling of having another man’s cock in his hand. The heat, and weight, the pulse, the alien unfamiliar feeling in his hand that had only ever known his own cock. The longer Jay stared at his hand full of his friend’s cock, the more the cock throbbed with arousal as Kody watched Jay stare transfixed at his prick.

As precum welled up in Kody’s slit, Jay suddenly darted forward and licked a broad stripe from the base of Kody’s cock all the way up to the tip. He didn’t flick his tongue, as he didn’t know to do that yet. He just licked it, like one would a popsicle. Kody only hissed again. He’d had many tongues lick his cock, had watched many faces look up at him while slurping his dong, but never before had it been Jay’s face. He had, in the far past, fantasized about Jay Baruchel slurping messily on a thick juicy cock, but now it was not only happening for real but it was his cock Jay was slurping. He oozed out a fat drop of precum copious enough to flow gently down his shaft, which Jay promptly licked up, causing the actor’s pupils to dilate in sudden pleasure.

Jack chuckled as he gently grabbed Kody’s dick from Jay. “Wow, Kody, you usually don’t leak this much,” he teased gently.

“I usually don’t have someone so unexpected slurping on it,” Kody replied. He didn’t want his husband to think that he didn’t love the blowjobs given to him, because he really did love Jack’s mouth on his cock, probably more than he liked Jay’s. It was just that his dick was reacting exceptionally well to the new mouth, thanks to the erotic aspects involved with their friend blowing him, and their friend’s identity. Not that Kody needed to worry, since Jack knew all this already and understood fully.

“Now, Jay,” Jack said as he turned to face Jay, “something that really stimulates is when you lick, like you did, but then you flick the tip of your tongue against the frenulum when you reach the top.”

Jay, still almost overwhelmed by the rush of tasting precum for the first time, slowly focused on Jack. “Umm. Frenulum?” he asked, a little dazed and confused.

Jack nodded, confirming the word, and with his left hand wrapped around the middle of Kody’s thick shaft he touched the index finger of his right hand to the small ridge of delicate skin on the underside of Kody’s glans. “This little bit of skin right here is the frenulum. It’s the primary source of sexual stimulation, as it’s where the densest bundle of sexual nerves are located. The underside of the cock is where the sexual stimulation nerves are, and the frenulum is basically the apex of that sensitive area. But don’t focus ALL of your attention on it, as overstimulating it can make it feel sore and painful. All things in moderation. Now, give it another lick and keep in mind what I told you.”

Jack released Kody’s prick, and the thick organ bobbed under its own weight in the brief moment before Jay wrapped his fingers around it again. Just like before, the various physical sensations all together put a heavy erotic weight on Jay’s mind. But, again like before, he overcame it and licked a broad stripe up his friend’s prick. This time, along with the taste of flesh, Jay’s tongue also picked up the now recognizable taste of precum as he tasted the trickle that had oozed down the shaft. When his tongue reached the glans, though, Jay flicked the tip of his tongue against that special bundle of nerves and he got a strangled moan out of his friend. 

  


* * *

  


Jack settled back for a moment to watch the action. Jay lapping at the tip of Kody's cock, looking cute, concentrating so hard. And Kody watching him, blushing and looking away when Jay turned his eyes up, then looking again when Jay went back to studying his cock. These two. Could Jack ever love anyone more? Not in this lifetime.

After awhile, Kody gnawed his lip and threw Jack a desperate look.

"What do you think, Jay?" Jack came to the rescue. 

"This is really cool," Jay replied. "He tastes salty, and sharp. And feels smooth and springy on my tongue. And so big, and warm... Alive, in my hands," he added, closing both hands around Kody's shaft, and giving gentle twists in opposite directions. Kody let out a little cry, and his hand swung around to hover, then fall on his belly. It rose and dropped with his breaths. 

"Do that," Jack advised Jay, "Give the shaft some attention with your hands, until you're ready to take him in your mouth. Focusing on the head and the frenulum is intense, and teasing. It can kind of drive a guy nuts, if you don't spread it around and soothe the shaft. It's kind of like the difference between being poked and being caressed."

"Oh!" Jay said, pulling and slowly stroking at Kody's cock. "Sorry, man."

"S'okay," Kody sighed, smiling. His eyes rolled back, and then closed. His tense thighs and shoulders relaxed. Jack grazed up his husband's hip with the back of his knuckles, then turned his hand over and pet down his ribs. 

Jack watched Jay jerk Kody off, double fisted, for a little while. Then he leaned in and touched Jay's arm.

"Let me show you something," Jack said.

"Sure," Jay agreed, opening his hands and putting them on Kody's thighs as he pushed back and gave Jack room.

"Thank you," Jack said, as he slipped between Kody's knees and took his cock in one hand. He flicked at under the head with his thumb, turning it in circles. It was slick with Jay's spit. Kody's knees squeezed under Jack's arms in greeting, and Jack tossed a glance up at his smiling face. Then he looked back at Jay.

"So, Kody's got a lot of dick to deal with. When you're sucking a big dick, you should actually be doing a lot of the work with your hands. Sucking cock is tiring, even when it's not huge. You need to take literal breathers. And relax your jaw, and renew your saliva. You know? You've gotten blowjobs before."

"I guess the truth is I've never really paid a lot of attention when a girl's blowing me," Jay smirked, cupping the back of his neck with his hand. "I’m just riding through the sensations, not really watching. They usually tell me not to stare."

"A lot of guys are like that, too," Jack nodded. He rolled his wrist, Keeping Kody warm while he talked and listened. "And don’t try to go too deep. The last thing you want to do is throw up, especially the first time. Anyway, with a cock as big as this, you can easily stroke him and suck him at the same time."

Jack licked around the rim of Kody's head, then opened up and took the head and a couple inches past his lips and over his tongue. He demonstrated how his closed fist at the base of the shaft could make shallow strokes. He tickled under the shaft with his tongue while he stroked, then pulled back and off again.

"See?" Jack turned his face and brushed the side of his chin with Kody's cock. He resumed talking to Jay. "Open up and take it in your mouth, don't try to push yourself too much. Close your lips. Apply suction, and lick around the underside. Roll your tongue around the head. Careful with your teeth, and tighten your lips around him while you're coming off. And stroke him with your hand. That tight pulling action is pretty primal, it's what the cock is supposed to do when it's in someone's wet warm place. He's got to try to keep still so he doesn't choke you or make you bite him, so give him that tightness with your hand, and in and out motion with your head. You've got to move and satisfy that instinct for him so he doesn't get frustrated and and start thrusting to get it."

"Oh!" Jay nodded, smiling wide. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Most natural thing in the world," Jack winked. Then he demonstrated for a couple of minutes. Sucking the end of Kody's cock, pulling and twisting with his hand. He alternated with periods of taking a breath while lathing up and down the sides of the shaft with his tongue, cupping the long fat shaft with hand, and making eye contact with Jay. It was a showy. 

Then Jack gave Kody a treat, and Jay a real show. He slopped Kody's cock up nice and wet, then plunged further. When the head hit the back of his throat he relaxed it and pushed on, dropping his hand to Kody's thigh. Well-practiced in the art of deepthroat, there was a click and a gulp, and his husband's cock was buried down his esophagus. It stretched the tight space open, and it burned, but it was so satisfying. Kody's hands landed on Jack's head, and reflexively tugged on his hair. He groaned and cursed softly. Jack went down until Kody's pubes tickled his nose. Then opened his eyes and turned slightly to take in Jay's slack-jawed and wide-eyed reaction. Jack winked at him and held his breath for as long as he could, his throat spasming around the huge cock. Then he came off and coughed once, then pulled deep breaths. 

Kody was coated in the thick slime that the throat excreted in defense when it was so violently invaded. Strands connected Jack's smeared lips to the flushed head, and Jack stuck out his tongue over his chin and tapped Kody's cock against it. Plap, plap, plap. Then he swallowed twice more. Kody cried out and pushed on his forehead before Jack came up for the third time.

"Jesus Christ, Jack," Kody panted. "If you keep doing that I'm going to finish in your throat, and mess up Jay's first time."

"Sorry," Jack winked at Kody this time, then he closed both fists and pulled, quick and rough on Kody's cock. Kody yelped, and Jack chuckled mischievously. He looked at the strands of slime webbing his fingers. "Just doing a little cleanup. Can you hand me that sock, man?" Jack gestured at a dirty sock lying on the floor to the other side of Jay. He handed it to Jack, who wrung his hands with it.

Jay's fingers closed around one of Jack's wrists, and he froze while Jay put his other hand on Jack's shoulder and leaned in to him. Jay kissed Jack on the corner of his mouth, making him blush. Jay smiled.

"I'd be honored to take your cooties, and you're sloppy seconds," Jay teased. "Thanks, teach. Mind if I cut in?"

Jack tipped back, coming out of the kneeling position and landing on his butt. He scooted aside to make room, and watched Jay resume the position between Kody's legs and tenderly curl his fingers around Kody's cock.

Jack swallowed, moistening his scratchy throat, and watched their friend suck his husband's cock.

  


* * *

  


Jay’s hands both wrapped around Kody’s cock, enveloping most of his shaft but the glans was still naked and exposed, since Kody’s cock was too long. It really was too long, too long for Jay to even think about trying to deepthroat it. He wouldn’t have tried to deepthroat on his first time anyways, thanks to his friends helping him learn. If he had tried to stumble into his experimenting on his own, he probably would have made that mistake, along with many others. He was glad, now, that he’d come to them for help. Not just for the secrecy and privacy afforded to him by keeping this behind closed doors with trusted friends, but because of the love and trust enhancing the experience and making it so much safer.

Jay moved his right hand, leaving the left tight around the base like Jack showed him, and he wrapped his lips around a cock for the first time in his life. The taste he knew, now, but the physical sensation of a cock filling his mouth was entirely alien. But it wasn’t unpleasant. As he applied suction and rotated his hand on the base, Jay started bobbing his head. Because this was his first time, and he had no experience, the seal he made with his lips often broke, resulting in a lot of wet slurping sounds. Jay kept his right hand busy too, though, rubbing Kody’s inner thigh as he slurped stroked and suckled.

It was only when Jay glanced up at his friend’s face that a heavy revelation hit him, something he had never before known was a thing; this was powerful. This, sucking someone’s cock, was unbelievably powerful. Kody’s expression, and his body language, said it all; the man was falling apart in his hands and Jay knew in that instant that with Kody’s cock in his mouth and hands he controlled his friend’s entire world. All of existence in Kody’s mind was boiled down to Jay’s mouth and hands, and that was more power over a single human being than Jay had ever known was even possible. All the jokes about sucking cock to get jobs made infinitely more sense now, because it was more than possible to win your way up corporate ladders this way. It was downright easy. So heavy was this revelation that Jay literally lost his breath and had to pull off.

He came off Kody’s cock with a wet pop, and Jay sat back on his haunches as he panted for breath. “You weren’t kidding, this is real work!” he said in between gulps of air. Then he dove right back onto Kody’s cock, recalling something several women did for him and attempting to recreate it by twirling his tongue around Kody’s cock head. Then he applied suction again, slid down a bit, rubbed his tongue against the underside while he stroked and rotated his hand on Kody’s base.

So focused on bobbing his head and sucking was Jay that he missed every single one of the tell-tale signs of Kody’s imminent release. Kody, for his part, was so overwhelmed by the strength of the pleasure of his oncoming orgasm that he literally couldn’t say anything, he just made strangled sounds as he came. The first blast of cum filled Jay’s mouth, drowning his taste buds in the heady salty-sweet taste that he instinctively swallowed. Then the second rope came, but Jay was in the middle of swallowing the first and, shocked, he pulled entirely off of Kody’s cock which resulted in the majority of the second rope landing on his face.

Jack butted in, then, just as Kody’s third rope erupted, some of it getting on Jack’s face but most of it going in his mouth. Jack diligently swallowed down the remainder of Kody’s considerable load, a grand total of eight full, strong ropes of cum and three weak dribbling ones followed by the last few trickles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit, that was so much hotter than I expected it to be!" Jay said, backing up and plopping to a chair. He was still a little out of breath, and with the back of his sleeve he smeared glistening spit and a little of Kody's cum off of his lips and chin. Then he grasped his sore jaw and cocked his head.

"We're glad you liked it," Jack smiled. He scraped cum on his cheek with his thumb, then stuck it in his mouth and drew it out clean. Kodak lay back in a daze, knocked flat by his climax. In Jay's mouth! For a moment, anyway. 

"Shiiit," Jay repeated, and he grasped the bulge in his pants. It went to the left, down his thigh. He kneaded it in his palm, fingers curling and flexing. "I'm so goddamn hard. I wasn't sure if it would make me hard. But.. fuck, I'm HARD!" he laughed. Kodak was craning his neck forward, and Jack knelt on the floor at his feet. Jay's eyes danced back and forth between them, shining.

"You are?" Kody breathed.

"That's great!" Jack encouraged.

"Would you guys mind? I'd really like to get off!" Jay paused with his hands on the button of his jeans.

"Suck you off?" Kody said, springing up into a seated position. His eyes were very wide.

"Yeah, if you want to I mean!" Jay stammered. "Or let me jerk off here?" Jack laughed, folding his arms over his belly and tilting. His head knocked against the side of the bed before he used his hands to catch himself. Kodak was on the edge of the bed, eyes even wider.

"Sure, you can have a blowjob!" Jack giggled. He gave Kody a look. Raising his eyebrows and nodding the okay to take it.

"Thanks," Jay mumbled, wasting no time raising his ass and pushing his pants down his thighs and below his knees. 

Kodak stood, and Jay paused, looking up at him. He was sitting there in the beside chair with his pants around his feet. His legs were pale and hairy, and he was wearing red plaid boxer shorts. His expression was kind of vulnerable, looking up at Kody. Kody's intense expression melted into a megawatt smile, and then so did Jay's. Jack bit his lip and his eyes welled up a little. Then Jay quickly doffed his shorts, and he was nude from the waist down.

Jay's cock was fully hard, pointed straight up and laying back against his shirt as he slouched in the chair. His cock was big. Really big. Long and fat. Jack got up on his knees and sat back on his legs, for a better view. It looked like it might be nearly an inch longer than Kody's which was almost a full nine. And it was somewhat thicker, too. Easily as thick around as Jack's admittedly slender wrists. It was dark, and a plump vein twisted up the side. Jay's heavy nuts hung in a loose sack, resting on the cushion between his fuzzy thighs. Jack looked at Kodak's face, and saw that his smile had opened, and he panted shallowly between his open lips. 

Then Jack turned his gaze to Jay, who watched Kody drink in the view. Jay's face was a bit more slack, his lips parted, too. And a blush rose up his cheeks. He licked his lips and swallowed, placing his hand on his belly, and slowly pushing it down, under his cock. His fingers parted the thick pelt of his pubic hair, turning his thumb to catch the root of his cock in the web. His fingers carefully curved around his shaft and he pushed it down, pointing it at Kody. He pushed with an overhand grip all the way up hs shaft. So slowly. The dusky foreskin bunched and peaked past the head. Crystal-clear precum gathered and leaked out of the rosebud, trickling over Jay's first finger. Then he pulled down again and the glistening pink head crowned, rising above the skin until the big dewy knob was exposed. At the end of Jay's cock, the head took a relatively sharp turn upward, toward him. Jack felt a flutter of excitement, thinking that gentle hook made Jay a real prostate-scraper, if he took a guy from the front.

Kody and Jay released shuddering sighs at the same time, and Jack's hand went to his brow, combing a cold sweat back through his hair. This was happening.

Kody stood and stared at Jay from the side of the bed. His hands flexed, hanging at his sides, and his mostly-soft cock dangled, then twitched with a contraction of muscles in his groin. Jay looked back at him with half-lidded eyes, and slumped a little bit more in the armchair. He gave his dick one last stroke, then put his hands on his thighs. He glanced at Jack, raising his eyebrows as if for permission. Jack smiled, and snatched the pillows on the floor, moving them to Jay's feet. Jack knelt at his side and touched Jay's hand, and he turned it over. The friends grasped around each others' thumbs, and Jack looked up at Kody. Both of their eyes were a little wet, and he nodded to his husband.

Kody let out a breath and stepped forward, kneeling between Jay's legs and stroking his hands up and down Jay's fuzzy thighs. Jay's belly flexed, and his cock jumped and slapped his skin heavily. Kody's lips parted and his eyes closed as he leaned in.

  


* * *

  


Kody had long since completely trained his gag reflex, and Jay’s dick wasn’t the biggest he’d ever sucked. But it was the second biggest, and it was definitely the thickest, and he knew his esophagus was going to be sore and scratchy for days but he definitely didn’t care. This was his best friend, and this was Jay Baruchel aka his celebrity crush. Or at least, had been his celebrity crush, before they became friends. He just kind of stared at it for a little bit, smelling the scent of Jay’s arousal but mostly only because Kody breathed through his nose by default. His hands remained splayed on Jay’s fuzzy inner thighs as he leaned in closer and lapped at the head.

Jay’s cock, thick and heavy, was resting against his abdomen when Kody licked the head. Jay reflexively clenched the muscles of his lower abdomen and pelvis, causing his massive cock to bob and slap against Kody’s face. Precum, leaking gently but steadily, splatted against Kody’s cheek and a single thin strand even ended up hanging from his eyelashes. What really got the blood pumping back down into Kody’s cock wasn’t the precum, nor was it the heat radiating from Jay’s cock although that was definitely a factor. What really got him going was how massive it was. Not only in terms of size but literal mass; it was so damn long and thick that it had considerable enough mass, enough that being slapped in the face with it was comparable to slapping yourself in the face with a cucumber. Sure, it didn’t hurt, but it bloody well could if you did it hard enough because Jay’s cock was more like a very small limb than genitalia.

“If I ever get a black eye from your cock slapping me in the face, Jay, I might end up getting a boner just by looking in the mirror,” was all Kody said before he skillfully wrapped his lips around the head of Jay’s cock, used his lips to get the blunt head below his upper teeth, used suction to get it into his mouth proper, and then inhaled a deep shuddering breath through his nose before diving down until his nose was shoved hard against Jay’s bushy pubes.

Jack watched his husband’s throat swell with cock and felt more than a swell of pride; he felt a swell in his cock as well. He rubbed Kody’s naked back with his left hand, cooing words of encouragement while glancing over at Jay frequently to gauge their friend’s reaction.

Jay was having a small internal crisis; this was easily the absolute best blowjob he’d ever had in his entire life, and he knew thanks to Jack that Kodak very clearly wasn’t using the technique meant to keep someone from thrusting, which inferred that he should feel free to hump up into his friend’s throat. But he really didn’t want to hurt Kody.

Thankfully, Jack noticed Jay’s expression and correctly interpreted it as meaning he was afraid of hurting Kody, and he spoke up. “Jay, honey, you can thrust if you want. Kody’s more than capable of handling it. Right, Kody?”

Kody heaved himself off of Jay’s cock with a wet, sucking pop as the shaft left his throat and mouth in quick succession. Then he sucked in a heaving gasp of air, before saying “Jay, trust me on this, the second I go back down on you I would honestly love it if you held my head down flush against your groin as you humped away at my head. Like, REALLY love it.” Kody even leaned back and grabbed his already plump erection to prove it, before he let his cock dangle free once more and returned to Jay’s cock. 

One more deep breath, and a quick thought of thankfulness over his incredible lung capacity, and Kody slid back down. Gods above and below, Jay’s cock filled his pharynx entirely while it was buried in his esophagus. It wasn’t even just blocking his larynx it just straight up filled the entire pharynx on its way down his esophagus. Even his esophagus was stretched almost to its max; if Jay’s cock was even a centimeter larger in radius it almost certainly just straight up would not have been able to fit down his throat. 

  


* * *

  


Jack knelt beside his husband, watching the action as he deep-throated their best man. Jack throbbed in his pants. It was so beautiful. Their eyelashes fluttered on their reddened cheeks. Tears began to leak from the corners of Kody’s eyes, an involuntary reaction to being deep-throated. Jay panted and licked his lips. He grasped the arms of the chair and thrust up into Kody’s face, as he was instructed. Jack whimpered and pushed his sweatpants down his thighs, his cock caught on the waistband and snapped back into his belly. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and he sat on the floor and whipped the pants off of his legs. Then his hands snatched his t-shirt at the back of the neck and he yanked it off, too. 

One of Jack’s hands went to his pale, smooth chest and he pinched one sensitive nipple, gasping along with Jay. Kody gurgled and gagged on the enormous cock down his throat. He came off it fast grasping the shaft with his fist before he disgorged the hooked head, and coughing. Thick ropes of slime dragged up from deep in his throat sprayed, and hung from his lips. He stroked it to a froth, where it coated Jay’s long, fat cock. It was purpling, stretched rock hard with blood, strained and discolored by the tight grip of a throat. So much tighter than any pussy, or asshole. Kody pushed with the pad of his thumb, and ground the frenulum under that dark, hooked tip. Jay let out a strangled cry, arching his back, and then Kody closed his mouth over the tip and soothed it with the softness of his tongue. Jay deflated, sinking back into the chair. His hands cupped Kody’s face, then his fingers combed back into his wavy black hair.

Jack whimpered, and grasped his cock. His seven inches felt like it was Kody’s nine-incher, or even Jay’s ten-incher, trapped in a cage two or three sizes too small. So hard, before it was ever touched. He touched it now, not wanting to interrupt this historic moment in Kody’s life, and in the relationship between his favorite guys. Jack’s hand was a blur, pumping his shaft. Then he paused to suck his thumb, and grasp his cock again, pressing his wet thumb in circles around the head, before grinding at the slit with it. He bit his lip and stroked his cock more slowly, blowing hard breaths out of his nose and watching the show.

Kody opened his mouth, and held the head of Jay’s cock against the protruding tip of his tongue. Kody’s eyes opened and he looked at Jay’s face while he caught his breath. Jay’s eyes opened too, and they gazed at each other comfortably, love shining in their eyes. Then Kody’s broad chest expanded as he drew in a massive breath, and his head drove forward and down. Jay’s cock slid over his tongue and Kody’s lips closed around it, then were stretched as the girth of the enormous cock expanded. Soon his nose was buried in Jay’s bush, and his friend’s fingers spasmed and tightened in his his hair. Then Kody’s head began to bob, and the glistening shaft appeared and disappeared, growing ever wetter and frothier.

Jack sprang to his feet, and he moved behind Kody. He embraced his husband from behind, laying his body across Kody’s sweaty back. So much skin contact made Jacks heart flutter, and he hugged Kody tight, and looked over his shoulder. Jay was sweaty too, and his eyes were opened, watching Jack. Jack cupped his hand over Kody’s throat, and his other hand covered Jay’s, in Kody’s hair. Jack could feel Jay’s cock bulging Kody’s throat, the tight skin rippling, the ridge of the head of Jay’s cock passing as it was thrust in and out. Jack’s pulse pounded in his head, and in his cock. It was too much, too sexy. The sexiest thing imaginable. He crushed his cock between his belly and Kody’s back, and thrust his hips. Precum and sweat spread to coat his straining cock and he ground into Kody’s back, and held Jay’s dick through Kody’s throat. 

Kody came up for another breath, heaving Jay’s giant cock up with a slurping, sloppy gagging sound. He gasped and gulped air, and Jack’s hand went to the poont of Kody’s chin. Kody coughed and spit a wad of ropy slime into Jack’s hand, and continued gasping and drawing deep breaths. Jack raised his hips and slicked his cock with the stringy saliva, then pressed again and rolled his hips in a circle. He groaned. The friction was perfection. He hoped he’d be able to last long enough to time his orgasm with Jay’s

“Jay,” Jack panted. His friend looked at him and nodded. "You’re doing so good. Oh, fuck. We love you man, we love doing this with you. Kody wants you to fuck his throat as hard as you can, and empty your balls down his throat. Right, baby?“ Kody nodded vigorously, unable to speak. "Okay, Jay?" 

Jay’s eyes were wide, and they flicked back and forth between Kody and Jack’s intense gazes. He nodded.

"I think I can handle that,” Jay mumbled, and his fingers flexed in Kody’s hair. Jack moved his hand back over Kody’s throat, cupping gently. With his other hand, he gripped Kody’s shoulder more tightly, and ground into his back with his hips. Jay’s cock jabbed at Kody’s lips, slipping along his nose before Kody held it and angled it to close his lips around it. Jay pulled Kody’s head into his rising hips, and Jack felt the cock stretch Kody’s throat open.

Then Jay pulled out all the stops.

  


* * *

  


Jay Baruchel was usually rather gentle during sex, concerned about his partners and worried about hurting them. With a dick as big as his, he kind of had to be. But in that moment, with his friends both telling him to lose his restraints and the hazy fog of pleasure numbing his mind, Jay stopped being gentle. His hand tightened its grip in Kody’s hair, and in fact was joined by his other hand for a better grip as he started to slam into Kody’s mouth. Jay pumped his hips up, lifting his butt off the chair at the same time as he used the full strength of his hands to shove Kody’s head down on his crotch.

Kody was absolutely loving it, the rough forceful fucking of his throat getting him all kinds of hot and bothered. With the force of Jay’s brutal thrusts and Jack humping against his back, Kody’s whole body was shaking under the onslaught and causing his renewed erection to slap against his stomach repeatedly. Kody ignored his own dripping cock in favor of using both hands to rub up Jay’s stomach and over his chest, just palming every bit of his friend’s skin as he could reach.

Not that Jack was lacking in pleasure, though. His right hand was latched onto Kody’s shoulder very tightly, but his left hand was cupped gently against his husband’s throat. It took more than a small bit of effort to keep his hand in place with how forceful Jay was with Kody’s skull, but he managed well enough to feel that thick cock repeatedly stretching and vacating Kody’s esophagus. Thick frothy throat slime built up at an unprecedented rate due to Jay’s brutal fucking, and the thick gunk was dripping and oozing down Kody’s chin and matting down Jay’s pubes.

Jack’s cock was leaking precum copiously, so much so that strands of dick slime bridged his abdomen and Kody’s lower back every time they pulled even the slightest distance apart. He kept grinding, kept humping, so hopeful that he’d come when Jay did that he never actually noticed Kody was hard again, despite the loud smacks Kody’s cock made as it slapped up against his belly.

Jay was close, so close, and Kody knew it. Knew it even better when Jay suddenly shoved Kody’s face down against his groin and just held him there. Kody, hoping to help his friend along as well as get more spunk than he was meant to, wormed his tongue out down the underside of the flesh filling his mouth and lapped at Jay’s ballsack. The unexpected stimulation drove Jay over the edge, and he came with a quiet grunt.

Jack had noticed Jay holding Kody down and knew what it meant, so he had picked up the pace and frantically chased the edge of orgasm. It was only when he felt with his left hand the thick head of Jay’s cock twitch and then felt the expanse of Kody’s throat not filled with cock stretch a bit with the deluge of Jay’s fertile seed that Jack feel over the edge into orgasm.

Thanks to the angle of Jack’s body as he arched in pleasure, his ropes of spunk shot up Kody’s back. A few ropes painted the wing tattoos on Kody’s upper and middle back with streaks of white, but the majority of Jack’s load ended up splashing against the back of Kody’s head and even arching up a bit and landing over the top of his head, causing a single drop to hang from Kody’s bangs.

Jay, try as he might, could not recall ever in his life producing more semen during a single orgasm than he did buried in his friend’s throat. Perhaps it was the buildup of intense arousal produced while he blew Kody, perhaps it was the sheer brutality of how he fucked Kody’s throat, perhaps it was the intimacy of his two friends doing this, but most likely it was all of those factors combined that poured a record load of cum down Kody’s esophagus and into his hungry stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's vision was still blurry from the orgasm he had against Kody's back, and his balls ached and his knees shook. He slumped his weight onto Kody, tucking his chin over his husband's shoulder. Kody heaved and coughed, and the massive slab of Jay's cock slipped like an enormous slug out of his mouth and lay between his thighs on the chair cushion. I was purplish from the pressure in Kody's throat, and coated with ropy saliva and cum. Jack looked up Jay's fuzzy belly, and up his smoother chest. He had hairy arms and legs, but his chest was almost smooth. It rose and fell as he panted. His face was slack and tired. Kody was breathing even harder, and he folded his arms over Jay's lap and sagged into them. He croaked something.

"What's that, baby?" Jack breathed into Kody's shoulder.

"Jah... ack. Jack, get off," Kody croaked weakly. "Can't breathe."

"I'm sorry!" Jack said, sobering up. He stood, and Kody tipped back against his husband's legs. Jack caught him under the arms and laid him on the floor. His face and chest was flushed, and his pupils dilated. Slimy spit and cum was all around his lips and chin, and down his throat. Then his eyes focused and found Jack's, and he smiled. It spread slowly; curling the corners of his parted lips, then splitting wide and showing his teeth. He laughed, but it dissolved into coughing.

"Is he okay?" Jay managed to sit up and lean over them, looking concerned.

"He's great," Jack smirked. "Don't worry. Wait here, I'll put a kettle on, then we'll shower off."

"A kettle?" Jay asked. None of them were really big tea drinkers.

"He's going to need it," Jack stood up. He paused to look down at himself. His cock, balls, and belly were a smeared mess, and his hands. He chuckled, and padded out of the bedroom, naked. 

When Jack returned, Jay was lying on the floor with Kody. Kody was on his back and Jay had put both of the pillows under Kody to elevate his head and chest. Jay was on his side, cuddled tight up under Kody's arm. Their eyes were closed, but they weren't sleeping. They opened their eyes and gazed at Jack as he walked up on this scene. Jack's throat tightened, and he started to cry silently. Tears spilling down his cheeks, though he smiled. 

"Thank you, guys," Jay spoke before Jack could thank him. "That was really special, and amazing. I couldn't imagine a better first time with men. You're the best." Jay sat up, and patted Kody's broad chest. Then he got to his feet, and held out his hand to Kody. Jack stepped up and took his husband's other hand, and they lifted him and guided him to the shower.

The glances that passed around between the three clearly communicated "I love you", so none of them felt the need to say it out loud. In the shower, Kody stood between them as they passed around the shower head and body wash, lathering the messes between their legs, and then four hands glided over Kody's sloppy chest and back, making him giggle hoarsely. Jack scrubbed the area around his husband’s mouth, cheeks and chin. Jay sprayed Kody's face, and Jack kissed him, tasting soap on Kody's lips and Jay's cum under his tongue.

In the kitchen, Jack made tea. He added minced ginger to the leaves, then after it steeped he added a lot of lemon juice and honey. By the the time he finished, Kody's hoarse voice had already deteriorated to a whisper. Jay fussed over him, apologizing while Kody shook his head and brushed away Jay's concern with hand gestures, as if he could slap the words from the air. While Kody downed two hot cups of tea, Jack explained that there was another big guy once, who Kody asked to ravage his throat like that. After that, Jack learned this recipe, and he expected Kody would completely lose his voice all day tomorrow before fully recovering in a couple of more days. Jack put away the rest of the pot and assured Jay that Kody considered it worth it, and wouldn't do this often. A good rough throat-pounding by a monster cock was a special treat, thoroughly but rarely enjoyed. 

The guys went to bed together, Jay squeezing between them in Kody’s and Jack's bed. They watched a movie on the TV there, and cuddled. As Jay got sleepy, his face wound up in the crook of Jack's neck. His breath tickled, and Jack complained softly, and stroked Jay's hair. Then his friend turned his face up and looked long into his eyes, until Jack kissed him. Slow a first, then going deeper. Jack opened his eyes to see Kody watching them, then nuzzling at Jay's ear with his nose. Jay turned, and Kody's hand cupped his chin, twisting his head until they could kiss. Jay was hard against Jack's leg. Jack touched Jay through his shorts, and Jay broke the kiss. Taking Kody's hand, and pulling it down off of his face and against his chest, Jay turned back to look at Jack.

"Jay," Jack whispered.

“Will you suck me?” Jay whispered back.

Jack pulled Jay's cock through the slit at the front of his boxers, and he blew Jay slow and gentle. Sucking on the tip and twisting his fist around the base. Kody and Jay kissed and necked, and Jack and Kody put their hands down their shorts stroked themselves. The air felt thick and heavy like fur, and everyone's emotions were so high that they all came fast. Kody throttled the head of his dick as he squirted, catching as much as possible in his fist. Then Jack came in his own fist, and Jay sprayed over Jack's tongue. A modest load after emptying his balls for Kody, Jack rolled it around in his mouth, swirling his tongue around Jay's head as he swallowed, then swiped and swallowed again, until he was clean. Jay was soft by the time Jack spit Jay's meat out and tucked it back into his shorts. When Jack looked up at his friend's face, he found Jay was asleep.

The couple slipped out of bed, licking cold cum from their palms, and walking into the bathroom. They mopped up with a washcloth, silent for a long time. Then Kody put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up at the mirror, making eye contact with Kody's reflection as his husband stood behind him. Unable to speak at all now, Kody mouthed "I'm so happy."

"So am, baby," Jack patted his hand. "And so is he."

They put on new shorts, and surrounded Jay again, pulling the covers up over themselves, and over him. They went to sleep. 

In the morning, there was more cocksucking. And over the next couple of weeks, blowjobs and handjobs In the living room. In bed. In the park. At a hotel in New York City, even on the subway. Quickies. Slow affairs with sleepovers. Whatever felt right at the moment. Kody usually deep-throated Jay when he sucked him, but without the same violence for the time being. Jack introduced Jay to one trusted gay friend, and then another. Guys who wouldn't kiss and tell. Jay exchanged head with them too, and liked it, but didn't see them again. Jack's and Kody's friends didn't mind. They knew Jay was playing the field for awhile, and so were they. He continued to date women, and slept with them, too. But he kept playing with Kody and Jay. Not every time they got together, but whenever Jay asked them to. It was a new dimension to a strong friendship.

  


* * *

  


Hilariously enough, the very first time Jay asked to experiment after that first mind blowing weekend was also the first time Jay had ever had sex in a semi public place. Sure, it was in a bathroom, but it was a public bathroom, and on top of that it was the public bathroom at a public park in the middle of the day and the door didn’t lock. They had played it safe, Jay and Jack, making sure they didn’t both go in at the same time in case anybody was paying enough attention to both recognize Jay and then continue to watch in order to affirm any suspicions. The odds of that were incredibly low, but when it came to the paparazzi there was no such thing as being too careful. Jack had blown Jay’s monster of a cock deepthroat style, and had done it in a stall for a small sliver of added privacy. The first one of them in, Jay, was also the first out, just to be extra believable.

The subway was considerably more difficult to do. Jay wanted to get blown on the train, and Jack was very vocal about both supporting their friend’s new-found exhibition fetish while at the same time making sure both his friend and his husband knew it was an extremely horribly bad idea. Kody’s response was to do it in a New York City subway train, to which Jack’s jaw dropped because he made it an even worse idea. There was a logic to it, though; in New York City, nobody gave a shit. About anything. As long as they stuck to a far corner and Jay had a blanket over his lap, Kody could duck under the blanket and blow him and thanks to not directly showing it, nobody would care. Jack still refused to let them, at least unless Jay wore a balaclava. So it came to be that Kody sucked Jay’s cock on a subway train. He’d been right, though; New York subways were full of batshit crazy bugfuckery, and in the very same car a balding middle aged man licked and attempted to eat his own shoe.

Hotels were assumed to be easier than anything public, but it quickly turned out not to be. The first time they tried, they had rented a room together, and a paparazzi fuckhole wasted zero time in needling the living hell out of Jay the first chance he got. Thankfully, their status as friends for well over a year gave enough plausibility to the claim that they were just sharing a room for convenience, and it wasn’t until weeks later that they rented separate rooms at different hours of the day using taxis to get there that they were finally able to bang at a hotel.

All in all, it was about two months after the addition of blowjobs to their list of friendly activities that Jay felt it was time to further branch out. “Guys,” he said in the middle of a movie they were all on the couch watching, “I think I wanna watch you guys do some stuff I haven’t. Maybe even try some of it, depending . I dunno,” he said with a shrug, “I just know I’m ready to move on from just blowjobs.”

  


* * *

  


Jack paused the movie. It wasn't very good, and this sounded good. He shared a sideways glance with Kody, and his wide eyes said he agreed.

"Like... You want to watch us do something, and you can ask questions and stuff? See if it's something you might be interested in doing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I mean. Blowjobs are great, but you guys fuck, right? Like, anal sex?" Jay rubbed the back of his neck. 

Jack smiled. "Yeah, we fuck. Maybe about a quarter of the time, when we have sex, we do anal. It's a bit more of a production. Preparation and cleanup are involved. Mouths are rather self-cleaning, and hands can be put under a sink. But lube is such a mess. And ass can be."

Jay couldn't help chuckling, though it was immature. "Yeah, I was wondering about that."

"We all stay in shape, so our diet's pretty good. That's not a big problem unless it's high in fat and low in fiber. But douching out with a little rinse is a good precaution. And not fucking in the morning, before getting up," Jack explained.

"I never knew what that rod attachment in your shower was, but I saw another one in your friend Adrien's, and asked him," Jay added.

"Uh huh, the Dyna Douche," Jack nodded. "So, yeah, we'd love it if you watched us fuck," Jack looked to Kody and got a nod of confirmation. "See it live, and talk about it. See whether it gets you excited, and... And maybe which role you want to take? Have you thought about whether you would top or bottom first?"

"I would want to top, first," Jay said. "I've never had anything up my ass, I'm a little scared about that. But then I've never seen what a guy can get out of that, and talk about it to anyone who does it."

"We both really like bottoming," Jack and Kody shared another smile. "If anyone can sell it to you, we can. I mean, we don't want to talk you into anything, and we won't keep score of how many times we've been fucked by you and get disappointed if we never get to do you. But we can explain to you how and why we love it, because we do love it."

"Understood," Jay rubbed suddenly sweaty palms on his lap. His pants were starting to bulge. Jack liked that Jay hadn't gotten bored, and hadn't lost the ability to be nervous about new discovery. Watching him grow and learn was even more satisfying for he and his husband than the orgasms they enjoyed. 

"Alright, then," Jack stood and turned to face them, still sitting on the couch. He addressed Kody. "I think I should do you? I'm pretty good at the telling part, and so I should be doing what Jay's going to do first, if he's going to do anything. So I can tell him that. And you are great at being expressive, doing the showing part. Let Jay see what a guy gets out of being fucked. Right?"

"Exactly right," Kody agreed, nodding to both of the other guys. Jack knew what else Kody was thinking. That if the time came, Jack should be the one to top Jay first. Simply because of the difference in the sizes of their cocks. Kody definitely did not have a beginner's level dick. Jack's dick would have to be the bunny hill, the training wheels. If Jay were to get fucked, let him see Jack's gentle style as a top. It would be more enticing. But also, and more importantly, if Jay wound up fucking one of them, Kody would want to be the first one to take Jay up his ass. So he wanted Jay to be taught how to fuck him, specifically. And Jack was of the same mind on all points.

"Alright, then!" Jack chirped enthusiastically. "Lets do this nice and classy. In the bed. How about you guys go get Kody a rinse, and I'll set the room."

Jack would put on some quiet music, light some candles. Get the lube and a condom. He wanted to teach Jay with a condom, the hygiene appealed to first timers, and safe sex instruction seemed like the responsible thing to do. Jack was hard already. As the other guys got up and passed him on either side, he noted their bulges and gave them playful slaps on their rears.

  


* * *

  


Even before they headed for the bathroom, Kody was considerably excited. Not just for the potential sex with Jay, although he certainly wasn’t disinterested; he was primarily excited about, well, Jay’s interest itself. Jack and Kody alike were very interested, and aroused, by their friend’s exploration and experimentation. Jay was growing, both sexually and as an individual. Exploring the boundaries of sexuality and gender was something everybody should do at some point, especially if they wanted to ensure they would be a healthy individual in the long run. Kody pondered about his sexuality somewhat frequently, actually; the first time he’d done so, he came to the conclusion that he was gay, but the second time he did it he wasn’t so sure anymore. As of the present moment, he identified as gay but knew the reality of the situation was far more intricate, and that he was sexually attracted to phalluses as well as masculine identifying individuals. He liked dicks, but he liked guys too regardless of their genitalia, and if a guy had a vagina he was definitely turned on by it and by stimulating it. Boobs were kind of a turn off, but they wouldn’t break a date or anything. He wasn’t interested in women regardless of genitalia or tertiary characteristics, but when it came to nonbinary people his libido was kind of weird and would often vary even during individual dates. He had yet to figure that out. Kody also explored his gender frequently, but always came to the conclusion that masculine male identifying was for him. Funnily enough, he still found the concept of being cis a little off. The way he saw it, the gender he was assigned at birth just happened to be his gender by sheer coincidence.

Of course, none of that was actually going through Kody’s head at that moment. All he was thinking about was a combination of Jay’s cock, so tantalizingly huge and obvious in his pants, and Jack’s cock which was patiently awaiting their return . Well, that and the douching that was coming up. Kody had next to no memories of his divine self, just as he had none of his powers, but he knew he fucking loved being filled by phallus and by cum and in the mortal world douching was the only way to get close to the latter. The former, though... Kody had started training his body pretty much right after he started puberty, using toys and anything safe and available to train his body to safely take ever larger insertions. He technically still trained his body, but he’d gotten to the point where going any larger didn’t have any allure to him. He could take as big as he wanted to, but he could probably become able to take bigger. He could sheathe an XL Chance from Bad Dragon, but he couldn’t take their XL T-Rex and he also didn’t want to.

Jay hadn’t ever seen Kody’s toys, though. Since blowjobs were all he had been doing with his friends, and had not yet watched them during sexual activities, he’d never been in a situation where the toys were out of their well hidden storage. That was probably going to change sometime soon, but not today. Hell, this was the first time he was going to see the douching nozzle in action.

Quickly slipping into the mentality of a teacher, Kody rapidly stripped while he told Jay how to start the shower’s douche. “Alright, so as you can see, ours is already installed,” Kody said while pointing at the metal bulb screwed onto the pipe that had the shower head screwed into the other side allowing for continued showering while using the thing, “but it doesn’t have any kind of temperature regulation, so. Hold on.” Kodak had taken off his pants, freeballing as usual, and had to pause his instructions while he took off his t-shirt. “So what that means is, while you can keep showering while you use the douche, you have to set the water to douche safe temperatures or you’ll fuck yourself up. Lukewarm showers might suck but trust me when I say they’re better than shivering in the shower with a nozzle up your ass.” Finally fully nude, Kodak turned and opened the drawer under their sink and fished out a bottle of lube. “Also, lube is crazy important always, and douching is no exception. Although technically this is an enema.”

Jay was just soaking it all in. He had gotten his shirt off before Kody started talking, but stopped stripping once he did because, well, Jay was really focusing on what Kody was saying. He’d never used anything like this before, and since he was pretty serious about eventually taking a dick in his ass he probably needed to learn this stuff. Hearing all the details in such a clinical way kind of made it seem nonsexual, and his boner started softening a little, but he was so fucking big that the bulge in his pants didn’t subside.

“I’ll spare you the super gross details right now cause this is sexy times, as evidence by my dripping cock,” Kodak said while smirking and gesturing at his very erect, definitely leaking dick, “but the Dyna Douche is very well designed to be useful, and the bulb at the end is so if you don’t want to rod in your ass you can just push it against your butthole and the water will flow right in. It’s also bent so you can angle it easier,” Kody paused again as he popped open the lube and wet his fingers, and then started to work himself. “Grab the lube and slick the nozzle up, please,” he said with a grunt. Jay nodded and did as instructed before finally taking off his pants and underwear. Kody then continued explaining. “That bend is useful for another thing, too, though. See, the intestines connect to the rectum, but it connects at a sharp angle and that’s basically why getting fucked by a horse will kill the hell out of you. But it’s possible, with training and practice and care, to get things past that bend, and the angle of the Dyna Douche is just incredibly helpful in that regard for if you’re planning to get something that deep. And Jay,” Kody said, “believe me when I tell you that I know what I’m talking about. If and when you first fuck one of us, it’s gonna be me. Jack isn’t an amateur, far from it, but you’re even bigger than I am, and while he could definitely manage you I can do it far, far easier. I’ve made my friggin belly stretch with silicone, I can take ten inches of hard cock. Just have to lube up, is all.”

Finally properly prepped, Kody was able to climb into the shower and get the water running. He asked Jay to slide the nozzle in, and instructed him on how deep to go and what angle to use, before he turned the valve and had a rather pleasant time. Jay found the sight of Kody’s flat, toned abdomen slightly rising an unusually erotic sight and didn’t really know what to think about that reaction. He squashed it down and decided to focus on that particular alley of weirdness another day, at about the same time that Kody told him to get out of the bathroom and wait for him in the bedroom because the next part was the literal worst.

Needless to say, Jay scampered out of the bathroom immediately and walked down the hall and entered the bedroom. The sight of Jack, gleaming like an angel in the sensual candle light and slipping a finger inside himself as he waited very quickly made Jay’s erection wake back up. 

Jack gasped when he saw Jay, and pulled his finger free before saying “Ah, sorry dude, I set everything up and got the condom out and didn’t have anything to do so I just. Well I was just playing with myself, really!” he said with a giggle. “Wasn’t really going anywhere with it, just passing the time." And that was another thing Jay found interesting and enlightening about his friends. Masturbation really was just a time eater for them, something to do to keep yourself busy, just as much as it was a tool of self sexual exploration.

“It’s no biggie, dude,” Jay said with a lopsided grin while his cock fully boned up and even started oozing a bit. “Honestly, I kinda needed a boost after all that info back there. Enemas are helpful, but they’re not all that sexy for me.” Jack just laughed a little. 

“Yeah, they’re kinda gross at the end, but Kody loves the rest of it. He loves stuff in his ass just as much as he loves fucking things. Trust me,” he said with a grin, “if you thought he seemed into blowing you wait until you see him getting fucked.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Jay were sitting on the edge of the bed, close together with their shoulders and knees touching, when Kody came back into the room. Jack smiled at the glow his husband had about him. A faint smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he walked with an easy relaxed confidence that he didn't always have. His big dick bobbed in front of him as he walked, and the tip was slick with precum. 

Jack gave Jay's thigh a squeeze and he stood to meet Kody a couple of steps from the bed. He put one hand on the taller man's hip, and cupped the other behind his head. Jack tilted his face upward, and guided Kody to slightly bend and meet his face, kissing him at first softly at first, then more deeply. While they were kissing, Jack led like they were dancing, and turned Kody around. He backed his husband up to the bed and pushed, making him tip over and sit on the bed. Jack pressed against him while he did this, using his arms to gently keep Kody from holding tightly to him, or using them to be seated. Jack made Kody fall, and pressed on. He kissed harder while the bigger man was off balance, and climbed him, pushing Kody's shoulders until he was laying on the bed with his legs bent over the side. Jack climbed, placing his knees astride Kody and pinning Kody with his hands on Kody's shoulders. They kissed for awhile and Jack lay on top of Kody, concentrating on his mouth, but rolling his hips sometimes to rub the cocks that were pressed between their bellies. Jay sat beside them and watched with wide eyes. Jack came up for breath.

"Jay," he said, pausing to bite Kody's lower lip gently, then turning his head to face Jay and starting to rock slowly against Kody. "Kody's very experienced at getting fucked. By men a lot larger than me, and by superhumanly large toys. A lot of what we're going to show you as far as foreplay and preparation goes isn't strictly necessary for him, and for some guys you might meet. But you should learn how to fuck any guy. Not just as a top, but if you ever want to bottom you should know what you need if you wind up trying it. You don't want to skip any of these steps your first time, and if it isn't with one of us you'll know what you have to demand from whoever it is that pops your cherry," Jack winked. He waited for Jay to nod, then Jack closed his hand around Kody's throat, getting his attention. He stared intensely into Kody's soft eyes for a moment, then started kissing him softly, belying the aggressive eyes and the hand around his throat. Jay watched, fascinated, as Kody kind of melted.

Jack held himself up on one arm and tilted in, bringing his left knee in, and hooking his other hand under Kody's leg. Kody responded, eyes closed and his chest rising and falling with slow breaths. He bent his knees and opened his legs, and Jack squeezed between them. When they were re-positioned, Jack was sitting back on his heels between Kody's legs, which were open and lay over his lap. Kody's hips were raised, and Jack's cock twitched and bobbed in the opening between them, tapping Kody's balls. The bigger man's long, fat cock lay back on his own belly, trickling clear fluid on his skin. Jack's hand wandered over all that skin, while he spoke to Jay.

"When you're going to fuck a guy gently, if he's inexperienced or you're making love, the first thing is he's going to have to be relaxed," Jack said, stroking Kody's thighs. "You may meet a guy who just wants to be banged, and wants to be hurt a little, and who has a history of taking it like that... and if you do, he'll tell you. But if that happens, you won't need anyone to have taught you what to do. That kind of sex just comes naturally," Jack smirked, and Jay smiled back at him. Jack's hands hand gone to Kody's thighs, then his belly. Teasing around the monster cock that lay there. Kody's eyes half opened, and he looked at both of them while they talked. He flexed his cock, and it rose a little, then splatted back on his precum-dampened skin.

"Relaxing," Jack continued, "means not only loosening up his body, but acclimating him to submitting to you, and trusting you. Because he can tighten up again real fast if he gets worried about what's going to happen when it's time to put your dick in. So you can see, I've been asserting dominance over Kody as he walked in. Gradually taking control and urging him to submit, by showing him that while I'm going to take charge, I'm not going to hurt him. Get him to associate your control over him with safety and pleasure," Jack explained, and then he curled his hand around Kody's cock, making him gasp and arch his back into it. Jack put his other hand on Kody's chest and pressed, while the hand around his husband's cock froze until Kody was laying down and submitting again. Then Jack rewarded it with slow strokes. "See? So pretty," he said to Jay. Then Jack touched Kody's face, and his husband nuzzled into his hand. "I love you, baby," Jack said, while they looked into each other's eyes. Jack's hand moved on Kody's cock, and his own cock pressed under Kody's balls. Kody hummed softly and touched Jack's wrist.

Jay watched them, their love making his own heart beat faster. Jay's cock was throbbing, and he began to stroke himself. Jack suddenly hooked his hands behind Kody's knees and folded him up, pressing them to Kody's chest. Kody whined a little as Jack pressed his weight down, and Jack thrust with his hips, the length of his cock lying in the valley of Kody's ass. Rubbing slick precum over Kody's hole. Jack lowered his face between Kody's knees, and kissed him. Raising his hips, and leaning further, the head of Jack's cock jabbed Kody's perineum, and Jack settled his weight again. The head of his cock grazed over Kody's opening, catching for a moment on the rim of his hole and almost going in, before it slipped past and down Kody's back. The bigger man whined more loudly, and Jack's weight ground his leaky cock between their bellies. Jack suddenly straightened his back and sat down again on his heels, and Kody unfolded. His legs sagged again over Jack's lap, and his huge cock bobbed in neglected complaint. His right hand closed around the base of his cock and he started to give it a tug. Jack covered Kody's hand with his own, and the other man's fingers slipped away, surrendering it to Jack. He gave Kody a few slow tugs, as he looked back at Jay.

"You get the idea. Show him your dominance and control. Earn his trust, attend to his needs, get him to associate submission to you with gentleness, caring, and pleasure," Jack said softly. "These things will naturally make him relax, make his body take you when it's time. Kody trusted me already. But if you're kissing and petting like this, and he's not loosening up... he's probably not ready. Don't fuck him. He might need more time, to know you better. Or being fucked just might not be right for him."

Jay nodded, watching the performance closely while he alternated hands, stroking himself shiny with trickling fluid. Jack watched Jay's hands for a moment, gripping the end of Kody's cock and turning the pad of his thumb in circles over Kody's wet slit. Then Jack switched hands, and stroked Kody with the other, bringing the damp fingers close to his face. He spit on his own fingers, then touched them to Kody's hole. It winked in response, kissing his fingertips. 

"Now you've relaxed him in general, but you still need to introduce yourself to his asshole," Jack explained, teasing the rim with his fingertip. "Touch him there, and go gently as you check him out. If he tenses, stop and retreat. But if he's soft and yeilding? Jay, pass me the lube," Jack nodded toward the bottle, and Jay clicked it open and squeezed the slick substance over Jack's fingers. Jack returned the lubricated hand to Kody's hole and dabbed them against his pucker. "Feel if it's relaxed or tight. Pet it from the outside if it's not. Make him comfortable with the contact there, relax him with your gentleness and the pleasant tickle. You can circle the rim, you can poke one finger sightly in," Jack said, and did just that. "He's ready, when my fingertip went in, he bore down. If he closes, wait. But if he's ready, he practically sucks you in," Jack sank the rest of his finger into Kody, smirking at the ease, and Kody's satisfied moan. "That's it, baby," Jack cooed to his husband, and pressed a second slippery finger in. 

Jack looked at Jay, "If he's ready, he opens right up. So push the lube in, slick him up and stretch him out. An asshole isn't quite as easy as a woman. The only lubrication is what you put there, so use a lot. And go easy. One finger, then two. Considering your size, give him three before you're done. Hook your fingers and pull gently." Jack demonstrated, three fingers in, hooked and pulled. Kody rocked against him. Then Jack took one finger out, and went deeper with two. Jack smirked at Jay. "But here's the advantage a guy has, Jay. The prostate. It's at full finger length deep, and forward, toward his cock. So I can go in, and hook, and..." Jack pulled and wagged his fingers in Kody, finding the walnut-sized gland. The effect was immediate, as Kody gasped and arched his back. His cock flexed, standing out. A bead of precum crowned, and slipped over his head. It splashed when his cock relaxed and fell back against his belly, and Kody slumped down. He put his hands to his blushing face and groaned. "You've got just the cock for this," Jack told Jay as he jabbed Kody's prostate again, and Kody bucked against him, groaning into his hands. "The way your dick curves at the end, if you fuck a guy from the front, you'll scrape his prostate when you're shallow. Your male lovers are going to be very lucky."

Jay watched, fascinated. His balls ached in sympathy to Kody's straining cock. Jay was tempted to say he'd like to cut in. But, no. He wanted to see his best friends fully show him how it's done. It was going to be a beautiful show. Jay suddenly realized Jack was talking to him again.

"Jay? Can you get me condom?" Jack asked him when Jay focused. He mumbled "yeah" and snatched a packet up, tearing it open. While he was doing that, Jack asked "Would you like to put it on me, and lube me up?"

"Yeah, okay," Jay nodded. "I'd like that."

  


* * *

  


Jay looked at the condom in his hand, the packet torn open making it difficult to read the brand and the type, but he managed. It was a Trojan, which Jay had always found kinda weird since Troy was literally most well known for being infiltrated and that seemed a bad name to give a product designed for protection but whatever. It was a normal condom, though, it wasn’t ribbed or ultra thin or anything. It was also a size smaller than the ones Jay used, since it was Jack’s. Jay had used condoms too small for him before, and it wasn’t pleasant. The latex was uncomfortably tight around him, to the point of being painful. But Jay was sure his friends had more than one size of condom stocked in their home, what with the married couple having different sized dicks and also being promiscuous enough to have all sizes ready to go.

Getting up close to his friends to roll the condom over Jack’s dick made everything seem so much more... Real. It was odd, considering what he had done with his friends already that being up close and rolling the latex down over his friend’s cock would feel so much more intimate, but maybe it was because of what this moment was. This wasn’t a blowjob, this wasn’t an experiment Jay was taking part in, this was lovemaking in the process that his friends were showing him so he could learn, and the mere fact that such an intimate thing was being shared with him was kind of mind blowing. The heat of Jack’s cock in his hand wasn’t entirely new anymore, but the atmosphere this time definitely was.

Kody watched as Jay popped open the tube of lube and slicked up Jack’s cock. His ass almost ached for that cock, he was so fucking aroused that all notions of tightness had disappeared from his anal muscles and he could have slid a fucking cucumber in there without much trouble. Without any active intention, Kody’s hips were moving slightly, humping against the air in desperation, so eager to be filled.

While Jay lubed him up, Jack smiled and pushed a finger into Kody’s hole. “See how eager he is, Jay? That’s something you’re hopefully going to see. When a man is aroused enough, his brain just soaks itself in hormones and a lot of muscles start relaxing more than they will in any other situation. It’s a natural mechanism for anal sex, and another reason why foreplay is so important. Of course, with Kody it’s a lot easier to get him this open and desperate. His ass is about as sexual as his dick is. Isn’t that right, Kody?” Jack hooked his finger against Kody’s prostate again to punctuate those words, and Kody just let out a desperate wail in response. He was so fucking ready for this, Jack had strung him along so much that he would do anything to get something inside him.

Jay pulled back once his job was done, and sat down in the very same chair he had first gotten blown in to watch his friends put on a show. Jack grabbed the tube of lube Jay had set down on the bed and slicked his fingers up, then pushed several dollops of lube into Kody’s empty hole. After getting him slick enough, Jack pressed Kody’s legs down against his chest and slid his hips forwards. His condom covered cock glanced off of Kody’s perineum and his glans bumped against Kody’s balls, eliciting a squeal from the big dicked bottom he loved so dearly.

Jack did it again, his cock once again failing to sink into Kody’s hole but this time he had actually hit Kody’s hole, but his lube slick cock slid away instead of going in. Kody wailed loudly, almost as if he was in agony over the incessant teasing. Jack smirked, and he finally let go of Kody’s left leg to grab his cock and hold it in place so he could sink into Kody’s needy ass. Kody’s mouth went slack, no sound escaping as his eyes rolled back and he spurted a thick gob of precum onto his belly.

“There we go,” Jack said softly as he sank in to his balls. “See, Jay? Kody was so eager for this that just getting my dick inside him made him dribble. I really can’t describe how he feels around my cock, aside from a throbbing gripping heat, but you’ll feel it yourself in the future. What’s important right now is attending to your bottom’s needs in a way that your desires and his match up. I want to slide in and out of him, and that’s what he wants too. The best sex is the kind where you both want the same thing, although that doesn’t always mean servicing your partner’s needs has to also service your own. Sometimes, giving them what they want is what you want, instead of you both wanting the same thing.”

Jack pulled out a bit, only about half of his cock pulling free of Kody’s throbbing hole, before he slid back in and drew another wailing moan out of Kody’s mouth. Jack ignored Kody’s cock for the moment, but Jay was doing the opposite. Jay’s attention was divided, half focused on Jack’s cock sliding into Kody’s puffy hole, and half focused on Kody’s neglected and aching cock. It was so hard it looked almost purple, precum oozing out of the slit in a slow but endless dribble. 

  


* * *

  


Jack settled into a rhythm, fucking Kody in long strokes. Not too fast, not too slow. His hips rolled evenly, and his husband's body embraced him. Tight but not pinching. Snug, soft, and warm. Comfortable like a favorite pair of boots, molded to his shape after all those years of making love. There was nothing more easy, more right. Jack looked down at Kody's face, slack and glowing with pleasure. Jack could feel his heart thumping in his chest, and delayed echos of his pulse in his throbbing cock. It felt so good. Sweat was beading on his forehead, dampening his hair. Kody's eyes opened, and Jack looked into the glittering pale blue and his lips silently mouthed "I love you". Kody's teeth pinched his full lower lip and his warm hands stroked up Jack's arms, and squeezed above the elbow. He gazed intently into Jack's eyes, and flexed his hole. The ring gripped Jack's hard shaft on the out-strokes, throttling the mushroom of Jack's head, then opening while he drove back in. Kody did this three times, until Jack bent to kiss his lips. Kody sucked Jack's tongue in and hummed.

When Jack rose again, he looked over at Jay. Their friend was watching them with eyes as shiny as Kody's, and his hand stroked the long, thick length of his leaky cock. Jay's held eye contact with Jack as he scraped his slit with the back of his thumb, collecting a bead on the nail. He put his thumb in his mouth and sucked it. He'd never looked more handsome, flushed with lust, honored to be allowed to spy on their intimacy. His face was scruffy with beard stubble, and his lips soft and red as they suckled his thumb. Jay's eyes moved away, and Jack glanced down to see he was looking at Kody now, who was watching Jay, too. Kody's eyes tightened, and then closed. He hissed softly, and hunched against Jack.

"What's happening, babe?" Jack said softly.

"He's looking at us. It’s so... It's too much. I'm gonna cum, I can't help it," Kody panted.

"That's okay!" Jack chuckled. He looked at Kody's cock, dark and straining. It twitched hard, and slapped his belly.

"Can I drink it?" Jay asked. His voice was low and husky, but clear. Kody's eyes snapped open. Jay didn't always swallow. He took first spurts, usually, at the end of a blowjob. This was the first time he was asking for it, a load he didn't "earn" so to speak.

"Ah, hurry-!" Kody gasped, his abdomen tightening. Jay rushed out of the chair, and Jack leaned back, dropping Kody's legs around his hips and clearing the way. Jay slipped over the bed and grasped the base of Kody's cock, putting his mouth over the fat head. Kody started cumming before Jay's lips touched his shaft, and then Kody was shouting.

Jack held still as Kody convulsed, twisting the sheets in his fists and arching his back. His hole pinched now, fluttering with the contractions as he burst in Jay's mouth. Their friend coughed and held on, trying not to scrape Kody with his teeth as he regained control and Jay pressed down on him. Jack watched Kody's balls tighten and bob, and cum frothed around the fat shaft and Jay's lips. Jay sucked and swallowed while Kody melted back into the bed, suckling the aftershocks of the big creamy load. 

When Kody finally stopped groaning, his trembling hand touched the thick waves of Jay's hair, and their friend came up for a breath, spitting out Kody's softened cock and panting on the gleaming wet skin.

"Shit," Jay gasped.

"You okay?" Jack chuckled, fingertips stroking Jay's shoulder.

"Great," Jay smiled, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, then laying his palm on Kody's chest. "Kody?"

"Thankss," was Kody's slurred reply. He curled his arms up around his head and nuzzled his face into his bicep, like a big sleepy kitty. Jay flopped down beside him, and he touched Kody's face until he opened his eyes, and met him halfway when Jay leaned in to kiss him. Kody licked his cum from Jay’s teeth. Then Jay looked back up at Jack.

"Did you come?" Jay asked.

"No," Kody answered for him, squeezing Jack's hips with his thighs, and pushing himself up onto Jack's still-hard cock, buried halfway in his ass. Kody smirked. "Want to go hard, Jack?"

Jay sat up and looked down at where Jack's cock disappeared inside Kody. Jay's bigger cock had sagged, but it gave a twitch, expanding again.

"Watch this, buddy," Jack said, smirking at Jay as he heaved Kody's knees up over his shoulders. "Time to go hard."

  


* * *

  


Confused about what “going hard” was, Jay sat himself up on the bed next to Kody to watch. He wasn’t naive, of course, he was pretty sure going hard meant Jack was going to fuck Kody absolutely silly, but even if that wasn’t the case he was excited. The taste of Kody’s cum wasn’t new to Jay anymore, but the sight of Kody’s hole red and puffy around Jack’s latex covered cock definitely was. He had never seen them have sex before, he’d only ever seen them blowing each other. Even that first accidental intrusion had been a blowjob, and so far watching his friends make love was one hell of a show.

Jack’s pale fingers gripped Kody’s thighs for leverage as he pulled halfway out, his body language screaming that he was a fraction of a second away from slamming into Kody with the force of a freight train. But in that instant, Kody’s hand leapt to Jack’s hand on his thigh, and Jack’s tensed muscles relaxed immediately. It wasn’t their safeword, nor had this even been a negotiated scene, but because of that the sudden gesture made him pause. It was ALWAYS better safe than sorry.

“Take your condom off,” Kody huffed out. 

Jack quirked a brow, letting out a quiet “Are you sure?” to which Kody nodded. 

Jack glanced over at Jay, torn between wanting to do what his husband asked and wanting to advocate safe sex to their exploratory friend. Jack compromised, and started talking while still buried inside of Kody. 

“Okay, Jay, Kody wants me to take my condom off. Gonna pause here real quick to give you some tips, because if you’re having sex with a guy, top or bottom, and he decides he wants the condom off, you say no unless you know for an absolute clinically tested and documented fact that he’s clean as a whistle. Which means you should keep the condom on unless you know for an absolute fact that he’s clean, no matter what. Condoms are a necessity, not an option, unless there’s documented proof of being clean for both of you. Now, Kody got tested last week, and I got tested three weeks ago and haven’t done anything to put me at risk, but monthly testing is still something we do regardless. We’re reasonably sure you’re clean, but if and when you decide to top or bottom either of us we’re gonna ask you to get tested first. It’s a rule we don’t break.”

Kody piped up, then, his voice still a little shaky from his recent orgasm. “It’s like, the only rule we don’t actually break at any point actually. Everything’s up for negotiation, except for that,” Kody looked at Jack, and when Jack met his gaze Kody nodded. “Thanks, Jack,” Kody said. He hadn’t expected it, he had been too in the moment when he asked for the condom to go, but he was glad Jack was gathered enough to bring all that up. “Now, seriously, take the condom off. Wanna feel you shoot your load inside me.”

Jay was a little taken aback by the unexpected lecture. Jack and Kody hadn’t been as level-headedly serious about anything like they had been just then. Sure, they had been serious about safety before, but the way they’d said it just then was something entirely. Usually they told him things with an air of playfulness, like they were guiding him and hoping he’d listen but it always felt like they wouldn’t be upset if he didn’t, more just concerned. But Jay felt that they would actually be pretty upset with him if he didn’t follow this rule, because this was a RULE, not a guideline. So he nodded along, accepting their terms, and then sat back with his hand loosely around his stiffening cock as Jack pulled out of Kody and pulled off the condom.

With the condom gone and the informative moment passed, Jack finally started going hard. As soon as he was lined up with Kody’s hole, he slammed in so hard the bed shook a little. Kody let out a wail as Jack’s cock sank so roughly inside of him, and he whimpered endlessly when Jack pulled out and slammed back in at as rapid a pace as he was physically capable of. Jack was chasing his orgasm, now, not trying to pleasure Kody, and that really showed. It was also something that turned Kody on like no fucking tomorrow.

By the time Jack suddenly let out a groan so loud it was basically a scream and hilted himself inside of Kody, Kody’s cock was starting to plump back up. Jack stayed buried inside of Kody for several long moments before he shifted a little bit, then gently nudged Kody’s legs off of his shoulders and let them flop down on the bed where they dangled over the edge. Jack pulled out, then, his still hard cock slick with cum which immediately started oozing out of Kody’s very well fucked hole. The red, puffy ring twitched and spasmed as Kody’s body tried to adjust to suddenly being empty.

Jay was fully hard, precum a mess on his fingers. He hadn’t even been jerking off, really, mostly just absentmindedly stroking as he watched. 

Jack broke the moment of silence when he turned to Jay and said “Hey Jay, since you sucked up Kody’s load, why don’t you go get what’s left of mine?” Kody, face flushed and expression vacant before but now very attentive, said “Holy shit Jay please do that, my hole is so fucking sensitive I need... Fuck, I just **need**.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jack came hard, bare and deep in Kody’s ass. He was sweating, and panting, and dizzy from a great orgasm. He sat back on his haunches, the head of his cock making a slight popping sound as it came out of Kody’s hole. Always so tight, no matter how well it was pounded. Jack watched the excited hole wink at him, frothy cum leaking out.

Then, Jack was surprised to hear Kody’s bold request of Jay. It was pretty advanced stuff for a guy who was new to having sex with men. Jack shifted his gaze to watch Jay’s reaction. Jay’s face dis show surprise and a little bit of trepidation, but he also looked excited. His bouncing, leaking cock was evidence of that.

“You don’t have to-” Kody hastened to clarify, then Jay interrupted him.

“No, I’d like to. I’m honored to,” Jay’s eyes turned up to Jack, and Jack’s breath caught because they were welling with tears as their best friend asked him “Is that okay? You made love to him, came in him. Your husband. Is it okay if I eat it?” Now a tear fell down Jack’s cheek, and he reached for Jay’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Yes,” Jack breathed. “I want you to. We love you so much.” The two men looked at Kody, to find tears sliding down his temples and into his hair, too. He swallowed and nodded, unable to speak. Kody just put his arms behind his knees and pressed them down, raising his sloppy ass. Jack slipped off the bed and onto his feet, making room for Jay.

Jack helped Jay pull Kody to the edge of the bed, and Jay went to his knees. He put his hands on Kody’s sweaty rump and took a few deep breaths. Kody was wide and wet, spread open obscenely before him. Sweaty skin, and gaping hole streaked with Jack’s cum. Jay gulped, his throat suddenly dry. He’d eaten lots of his friend’s cum so far, but it wasn’t quite so caculated. It was more of a side-effect than a goal. And he’d never eaten ass. But he knew Kody had rinsed out. Jack had fucked the hell out of him, and though there was cum everywhere, it looked pure. It looked... really sexy. Kody’s hole was plump and puffy, red like grapefruit and streaked with Jack’s juices and lube that Kody knew to be sweet. Jay licked his lips and bent close.

The smell was sexy, too. Kody’s musky skin, and the tang of Jack’s cum. The glucose in the lube. Jay licked above the hole, first. Sliding his tongue up Kody’s taint, and bumping into his balls with his nose. The mess was as sweet and tangy as it smelled, and the deep groan Kody let out at the contact spurred Jay on. He licked Kody’s balls, and sucked one into his mouth, while touching his hole with the tips of two fingers. Jay circled the rim, gathering the slippery fluids, then gently pushed his fingers halfway inside. Kody was warm and soft, primed by the fucking he just received. The man whined, and his ring quivered around Jay’s fingers. Jay dropped Kody’s nut and lapped his way down to his fingers, flicking around the edges with the tip of his tongue while he slowly pushed his fingers in and out. Jay sighed, his cock jumping and throwing droplets of precum. 

Then Jay removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Diving deep into Kody’s ass. It was slippery velvet, warm and quivering. Jay’s teeth scraped Kody’s skin as he pushed his tongue as deep as it would go, making it stretch and harden like a cock. He grunted and fucked his friend deep, stabbing in hard, then relaxing and slithering out soft. Jay closed his eyes, and let the tastes and smells, and the sounds of Kody’s whining and moaning become his world. Jay rose and pressed into Kody as he began to rock his lips slowly against Jay’s face. Jay stood and pressed on, licking and thrusting. He took a wide stance, and his own hole started to warm and flex in empathy from the stimulus he received from Kody’s body. Then, suddenly Jay’s hole was soft and wet, and his knees threatened to buckle. 

Jay came up for air. It was Jack, kneeling behind him. 

“Can I?” Jack murmured, his breath cold on the damp spit he left on Jay’s warm skin. 

“Yesss,” Jay sighed. “Eat my ass.”

Jack’s face was between Jay’s cheeks again, and Jay cried out at the gentle invasion of Jack’s tongue. He’d never been rimmed before. Fuck, it was so good. Kody let out a needy sound, and Jay returned to his friend’s hole. Lapping around the puffy rim, sucking and swallowing Jack’s cum from Jay’s body. His cock was so hard. Harder than it had ever been. But Jack’s tongue wasn’t long enough to hit his button, so Jay’s balls just burned and tingled, denied release. The tingling zapped from his nuts to his hole, where Jack’s talented tongue also gave him such sweet torment, but could not bring release. 

Jay opened his eyes to see Kody arching his back, and his huge cock rising above his balls, wet with rivulets of precum running down the swollen, reddened shaft. Jay didn’t know how much more he could stand, so he finished Kody off. Jay used one hand to help him stuff Kody’s balls into his mouth, and with the other hand he drove two fingers up his friend’s plush channel and straight into his prostate. 

Kody came, screaming. His hole clenched Jay’s fingers tight, and his balls tightened, almost pulling out of Jay’s mouth. Kody’s cock exploded, spraying cum clear up to his own face, and onto the pillow beyond. He howled and pulled at the sheets, and Jay slumped into him, because Jack didn’t let up. He ate Jay’s ass through Kody’s long orgasm, until Kody was limp and panting and Jay reached back to ruffle Jack’s hair with his fingertips.

“Jack. Jack,” he whimpered. “I need to cum, so bad. I have to cum,” Jay pleaded.

Jack settled back onto his haunches, and wiped spit from his blushing cheeks with the back of his hand. Jay was mesmerized by the lusty sparkle in Jack’s eyes.

“Sit, buddy,” Jack smirked. “He stood and touched Kody’s knee. “I’ll make you cum, Jay. Kody, you want some of this, or are you knocked out?” Jay asked, kneeling between Jay’s legs and bringing his face close, careful no to touch his friend’s straining cock lest it immediately pop.

  


* * *

  


Little black and white dots, ever shifting and shimmering across his vision. For several long moments, that was all Kody saw, all he could focus on. Words were just noises in his ears, easily heard but not understood. As his brain rebooted and crawled back to regular functions after that literally mind blowing orgasm, the dancing dots faded more and more with every blink. That orgasm had damn near knocked him out entirely, but Kody was tough. Will like iron, Jack had told him more than once. Usually displayed in entirely different scenarios, mind, but keeping him in the land of the waking after a cum shot so strong it hit him in the face and splashed onto the pillow was just as impressive.

“No, I, I can help just- just give me a minute, yeah?” Kody’s breath was less a breath and more a shuddering gasp. Like stretching with your lungs. A few moments of silence, stillness, and then Kody moved. It was like waking up, muscles a little stiff and altogether weary, but he rolled off the bed and made it over to their friend.

Normally, the anticipation would have had Kody’s cock at least plumped in interest, but he was quite simply tapped out. For now. His refractory period was shorter than most, to say the least, but after an orgasm like that... Not even he could recover that fast.

Knees stiff on the carpet, Kody settled next to his husband, face to face with their friend’s throbbing cock. “Damn, Jay, I can literally see that.”

Jack chuckled, leaning into his husband. “It really is something to look at, huh Kody?”

Kody hummed, a habit he partook in often, as he braced some of his weight against Jack. Small things, small motions and movements and behaviors, that Jay had come to notice. These two, his friends, they loved each other so very much. They didn’t always say it with words, but they said it often in many different ways. Fingers that lingered moments longer than they should, bodies leaning into each other, gazes lingered and small gifts given. It was enough to see, to be in the same room as. It was something else entirely to have before his achingly hard cock.

Jay wanted to say something, anything, to let them know that he noticed and that he was grateful, but the throb of need and the ache of want choked his words and left naught but a whimper coming from his mouth.

“He really needs this, honey,” Jack said softly. He wasn’t touching, but he didn’t move his eyes from Jay’s cock when he spoke to Kody and Jay knew that meant a **lot**.

Kody only hummed again, just exhausted enough not to notice his mouth was watering until a droplet of drool slid down his chin. He reached up to wipe his chin, and with the same motion he brought his hand to Jay’s cock. 

“How about... How about I milk it out of him, and you take it in the face?” Kody spoke it like a question, and the stillness of his fingers said he was genuinely asking. But the Look he gave Jack said it wasn’t a question at all.

Jack just laughed, soft and clear. “You made a mess of yourself, I suppose it’s only fair I get a facial too.” 

Jay hadn’t even noticed until Jack said it, but Kody had a thick fat glob of his own cum on his face in a long streak across the bridge of his nose and up over his forehead.

“Then it’s settled,” Kody said and he finally turned his gaze back to Jay’s cock, throbbing hot and needy in his hand. 

Kody didn’t know just how close Jay was to popping, so the first movement he made was to aim the thick long cock at Jack’s face. His second movement was to peel away from Jack’s side, scooting so that he could press his mouth to Jay’s cock from the side. There was a clear, unobstructed shot from the head of Jay’s fat cock to Jack’s smiling face as Kody licked at Jay’s frenulum. He clearly had a lot of experience, to be able to curl his tongue underneath the head with his mouth almost touching the side of Jay’s glans, and never once get in the way.

The pleasure was like fire, blazing across his nerves like flames over branches. Licking at his very soul as it slammed into his brain and back down into his cock, pulling his balls up as his abdomen tightened so hard it was practically a cramp. Jay couldn’t even whimper, or shout, all his spasming chest could push out was a wheeze of air that almost sounded like something in the middle of dying. Jay didn’t even notice he was biting his lip until he tasted blood, and somehow the only thought that raced through his brain was _they’re gonna be so upset I broke my lip._

Then thoughts were a foolish dream as his mind vanished under a flood of endorphins, and his cock spewed several thick, voluminous ropes of thick spunk. They thudded against Jack’s face instead of splashing, the force behind them so powerful that one rope managed to flow across the contours of Jack’s face and splash into his hair. On the back of his neck. 

  


* * *

  


One of Jack's hands looped around Kody, giving the far shoulder a squeeze. His other hand was on Jay's thigh, gently stroking the damp skin and dark hairs. Jay's cock was so big, skin stretched shiny. Dusky with blood that pumped it rock hard. Precum oozed down the shaft. So much precum that the head was glittering all the way around, and his tight, fuzzy balls were soaked with it. Running down the shaft, the clear fluid glazed his nuts, and slicked down the curly hairs.

When Kody's fingers closed on the fat shaft at the base, Jay gasped and his balls tightened more. The thigh under Jack's hand grew taut, flexing as tight as his cock. Kody held still while Jay held his breath, until their friend slowly exhaled. Kody's fist didn't cover half of the length, and he squeezed and slid it up the throbbing column until it throttled the head, bunching skin up over the tip and squeezing precum to run down the folds and over Kody's knuckles. Kody licked his knuckles, teasingly. Then he pulled downward, baring the head and pointing it at Jack's face. So tight it was, Djaq looked right down into the widened gape of Jay's urethra, and imagined his sight could zoom down the long tunnel and see the floodgates open. Jay groaned once, then again. His teeth closed on his lip. Then Kody's tongue flicked out, lashing up the sensitive frenulum and around the crown of the head. Flexing, the tip of Kody's tongue hardened and picked at the edge of the opening of Jay's cock. It retreated into Kody's mouth just in time to miss the first eruption. A heavy blast of semen pumped out in a long arch that splashed against Jack's tilted face, and skipped over his skin. Rushing over his hair and down his neck. 

Jack had to close his eyes defensively against the onslaught, and Kody held the jumping, pumping cock in is fist and closed his lips and curled his tongue under the head to keep its aim true. It felt amazing, the bucking beast of a cock pulsing, hot and hard under his fingers, lips and tongue. Some splash-back rained on Kody's cheek, gobs of ricochet pattering on his skin and hair. Kody let go with his mouth, to turn and look at his husband. Jay's monster cock kept erupting, drenching Jack's face and hair with thick wet ropes of semen that rolled down his face and dangled from his ears and chin. Jack gasped and droplets sprayed from his lips. And Jay wasn't done. Kody gazed up over Jay's heaving belly, rounding on the inhalations, tightening to show his abs on the exhalations. Over his sweaty pecs, topped with hard nipples. And stopping at last on Jay's face.

Kody's best friend's face was the most beautiful he had ever seen it, and it had always made him weak. Flushed with life, transformed by ecstasy and joy. He glowed. And it made Kody's heart soar. He'd never loved anyone as much as Jack before. He would have said it would be impossible. But he loved Jay that much. The love was a little bit different. A love that didn't have the romance and co-ownership, like an extension of his own body, that he had with Jack. But just as strong. A friendship, a brotherhood, a sharing kind of love. Fitting perfectly together in a harmonious complimentary state but not bonded. Adored when it was there, but not lost and mourned the way that he needed Jack and would be broken if he was gone. But still a love that was treasured. 

When Kody felt Jay's eruptions slow to tremors in his hand and Jay collapsed back into the pillows, Kody still held the softening organ in his hand tenderly but stroked Jay's chest, and up his neck with his other hand. Jay's face turned into Kody's hand and he kissed Kody's palm, then the pulse in his wrist. Jay pulled Kody to him, and they kissed softly but deeply. Lips slipping together, tongues exploring, soft and lazy. 

Jack scraped cum from his eyes with the pads of his thumbs, and sucked them in his mouth. He watched them kiss, and felt what Kody was feeling. Love for Jay, and the love that Jay and Kody shared, brought tears to Jack's eyes and they were lost in the fluids on his face. He pulled himself up Jay's body and lay over him, and the men separated, breaking their kiss to welcome him. Kody encouraged Jay to kiss him first with a nod of his head, and Jay's fingers slipped into Jack's sticky hair to cup the base of his skull and pull him in to a slippery kiss. 

Jay's kiss was gentle and deep, and his lips and tongue brought his seed into Jack's mouth, slipping over his teeth and tickling along the roof. When Jay was done kissing Jack, Kody moved in. First licking his face clean from the eyes up, then suckling on the tip of Jack's nose, before meeting his lips. Their mouths filed with each others tongues and Jay's cum, and they kissed harder. Nipping their flesh, and swallowing their friend's essence. When they were out of breath Kody licked the rest of Jack's face, swallowing, and finished with a short and soft kiss on his husband's lips.

Jay was laying back watching them through half-lidded eyes at first. But before they were done, he had nodded off. His friends left the exhausted man to rest, as they quickly rinsed in the shower. They came back with damp cloths to clean him, and fresh towels to dry. He was wiped out, and slept through it all as they manipulated his body, and finally pulled him up to lay his head on the pillows. They stripped away the damp blankets, and slipped under new covers at his sides.

They fell asleep spooning each side of their beloved friend, with their hands linked on his chest. The trio slept soundly until late in the morning.

  


* * *

  


The morning after that absolutely mind blowing night was a pretty normal one, all things considered. Kody woke up first, since he either woke up hours before everyone else or hours after, and made breakfast. Jay woke up before Jack, but Jack woke up when Jay peeled himself out of bed. The smell of eggs and bacon called the pair into the kitchen, after putting on underwear at least. Jack pulled on a pair of sky blue panties while Jay borrowed a pair of Kody’s boxers for the day.

Jay left after breakfast, and Jack and Kody spent the day at home. Over the next four days Jack and Kody called or texted Jay fairly regularly, staying in touch despite not meeting up in person. Jay came over to hang out on the fifth day, and they ended up going out to have lunch together. Jay’s celebrity status wasn’t large enough to get them endlessly accosted by paparazzi but they did get favorable service. Kody tipped their waitress thirty dollars because of a variety of reasons, but the two biggest were because people in the service industry deserve more than they get and to try and give Jay a public image befitting the sweetheart he truly was. Celebrities are people, and sometimes their public reputation didn’t match who they really were, but Kody wanted Jay’s sweetness to be more well known. Jay blushed when he found out, but he also pointed out that Kody tipping a waitress probably isn’t the best way to go about it, and to also let him know next time. Kody got himself into a fair amount of trouble by not thinking sometimes.

It was another three days after their day out for lunch before Jay visited his friends again, this time just to hang out at their home. He’d texted them, asking to hang out, but Kody responded with a text saying they weren’t up for going out and about but to come on over. When Jay showed up, Kody answered the door.

“Hey Jay! Come on in, I’ll get us some soda.” Kody then headed back inside, already heading towards the kitchen.

Jay walked in and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He was a tiny smidge paranoid. “I’ll just be on the couch!” Jay called out to Kody, who waved in Jay’s direction to show that he’d heard.

When Jay made his way into the living room, he found Jack sprawled out on the couch watching tv in nothing but a pair of delicate looking aqua panties. 

Jack looked up at him and said “Thanks for coming, Jay! Kody and I are staying home today, so I’m glad you’re fine with just chilling here. I did **not** want to have to put clothes on today,” Jack finished with a smirk. He also moved his legs so Jay could plop down on the couch, which he promptly did.

“Nice panties,” Jay said with a faint blush already dusting his cheeks. Jack just smiled and sat up properly, giving Jay a good view of his crotch. The fabric was so thin it was somewhat translucent. “Definitely not publicly decent,” Jay murmured, his blush deepening.

“Definitely not,” Jack agreed with his smile only growing happier. “What do you wanna watch?” Jack asked, hand already reaching for the remote.

Unable to help himself, Jay just said “You can watch what you want, Jack, I’m fine watching you honestly.” Which made Jack laugh. Jay was so cute when he flirted.

It was then that Kody came back from the kitchen with a can of soda for Jay and a glass of milk for himself. He handed Jay the soda and then plopped himself down in the arm chair. “I heard a laugh, is Jay being cute again?”

Jay took the can from Kody but spluttered when his friend called him cute. “Jack’s the one wearing skimpy panties! It’s not my fault he looks so good in them!” Which only made Kody laugh too, but not in a spiteful way. Never in a spiteful way.

“If you think his lap looks good you should see his butt,” Kody said playfully. Jay turned an even brighter shade of red, but Jack reached over and slapped Kody gently on the knee.

“You be nice, Kody. Jay’s too big for me, don’t get his hopes up.”

Now, that got Jay’s attention, and his blush drained away. “You know, I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you guys about that.” 

Kody blinked, and took a sip of his milk.“You know he didn’t mean that as an insult, right?” Kody asked, always careful when feelings were involved. 

“No, I know,” Jay was quick to assure his friends. “It’s just that, I **am** pretty well endowed, and I’ve been sticking to oral with other people, but. Well, how **should** I go about anal with other people?”  
Jack perked up at that, but his happy expression was directed to Kody, not Jay. Jay was confused for about half a second until he saw that Kody was blushing, which was rare as hell. 

“Kody?” Jay inquired.

“Alright, so. I maaaaaay be somewhat of an expert on this kinda thing. There’s a reason you'll fuck me first, and not Jack. You probably already know I have an anal capacity beyond what most people can even dream of, but...” Kody’s blush wasn’t getting any weaker. “I’ve spent a large portion of my life training my body with toys, and I can take more than most people are aware is even physically possible. Now’s not the best time for it, it takes a bit of prep, but come by again tomorrow evening around seven and I’ll give you one hell of a show. And, you know, Jack and I will teach you how to prep a guy properly, and generally give you guidance on how to listen to your partner.”

Jack smiled, and patted Jay’s shoulder. “Seriously, though, what do you wanna watch?”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
